Gleeks are back
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Join glee club as they take on facebook. A/N. This story had been deleted from fanfiction, re-uploading chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Glee Goes Facebook! Rachel B. & Puck

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or Facebook JS!...xxx**

**A/N. So FanFiction deleted this story, and it had over 100 reviews and alerts on it. I had about 20 chapters for this, so I'm re-uploading them time at time depending on the reviews I get. Enjoy. **

Facebook time ;) Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry **Is in a relationship.

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 12 others like this. **

**Santana Lopez: **Inbox me?;)

**Brittany Pierce: **me too! :) xx

**Rachel Berry: **Okay :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Who's the guyy do'a know him? (:

**Rachel Berry**: maybe

**Finn Hudson: **whos the guy?

**Santana Lopez: **I like how Finn suddenly cares who your with ;)

**Quinn Fabray **Loves **Finn Hudson **Very muchly :)

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Finn Hudson: **I love you too babe :) xx

**Santana Lopez: **Look, Finnessa and baby mama take your soppy love somewhere else NOBODY CARES IF YOU THINK YOU LOVE EACH OTHER! kthanks:)

**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and 234 People like this.**

**Noah Puckerman **is in a relationship with **Rachel Berry **

**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and 24 others like this. **

**Brittany Pierce: **Ohh I KNEW IT! PUCKLEBERRY is back onn ppl! told you ma cat was right san!

**Santana Lopez: **Okkay Britts! I know.. WOOOOO Pucklebeery forever all you bitches out thereee! ;D

**Rachel Berry: **See this is why i didnt tell you..

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Mike Chang: **good one, Puck

**Noah Puckerman **i know right. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Why? because im happy yous are together!:)?

**Rachel Berry: **No, because you've always wanted me and Noah to get together and I just knew you'd be crazy about us.

**Santana Lopez: **:) Still could of told me.. though Im so fricken' happy that PUCKLEBERRY'S BACK ON!

**Noah Puckerman: **gee, i think im goin to have a headache in Glee :L

**Noah Puckerman **Thinks **Rachel Berry **should get her little sexy ass to mine now ;)

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and 3 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY;)

**Rachel Berry: **No, Just no San.

**Noah Puckerman: **;] you cumin'then?

**Quinn Fabray: **N'aww Rachel and Puck. You always liked my leftovers didnt you Rach? first Finn Now Puck..who's next? (:

**Rachel Berry: **YOU WERENT TECHNICALLY WITH PUCK! you fucked him AND GOT PREGGERS. thats it, doesnt count as 'DATING'

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and 200 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **you goo girl! :D

**Rachel Berry Likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **he was still mine, tho.

**Noah Puckerman: **hahaah,you were never mine. :L

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and 22 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Whereas Rachel is his...

**Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry and 12 others like this.**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Quinn, why do you care anyway? :)

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez likes this..**

**Rachel Berry: **true Tina. :)

**Noah Puckerman: **MY STATUS! :L

**Santana Lopez: **YOU LOVE IT REALLY ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **I think ManHands should watch out with what Santana and Puck are putting to each other. cough*flirting*cough*

**Santana Lopez: **Am i fuck? weree just close friends! get the fuck of his status! Like we care what you think.

**Kurt Hummel **off to watch Harry Potter the new movie! with **Blaine Anderson **:) should be good.

**Blaine Anderson,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez and 12 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **loveeee youu :)

**Kurt Hummel Likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: ***cough*what about me*cough*:)

**Noah Puckerman: **^HEY! your spending the day with me missus ;)

**Rachel Berry: **well it'd been good to have been invited! come here Noah lets have fun ;)

**Noah Puckerman Likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Sorry Rach! Its 'Me andBlaine' time! Just like you and 'Puck time! :)

**Rachel Berry: **you and Blaine time? thats like everyday...

**Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson and 12 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Rachieee, get off facebook and get here ;D

**Rachel Berry: **Okii :) bye,Kurt. im busy.

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **she's busy with me ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **God knows what they'll be doing..

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY! ;)

**Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman,Mercedes Jones and 234 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez **needs a girls night out!

**Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I'd prefer it if Baby Mama didnt like my statusss!

**Brittany Pierce: **i neeed one too! Lord Tubbington is starting to bore me. shh,dont tell him i said that!:)

**Santana Lopez: **Me, you and Rachel? tomozza night? & ok britts, i wont?

**Rachel Berry: **When did Rach say that she was involved in this 'nite outtt'?-Puck-

**Santana Lopez: **Well,imma make her go gets drunk with us! k? why you on her facebook-.-?

**Rachel Berry: **She gave me her password jealous?

**Noah Puckerman: **Im on his profile :) lookin at everything on his profile..wow, you and Santana have a great relationship.

**Rachel Berry: **babe, dont be jealous it was ages ago.&im comin' san.

**Santana Lopez: **OMGG! no your not! its a GIRLS night out not a BOYS night out! Rach,you cuminn tomozza night?

**Rachel Berry: **She's spendin the day wit me!and night!

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll go,San. Sorry Noah.

**Rachel Berry: **Should be,im off now seeya my Rachieee! &bye,Satan.

**Santana: **-.-

**End of Chapter 1.**

**A/N. Sorry If you are one of those that have read this before, please review it. It will mean a lot. I will add chapter 2 of this once I've got reviews. Thank you so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

Glee Goes Facebook! Rachel&Puck.

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews. I thought I'd at least put chapter 2 on today. Keep on reviewing and hopefully a chapter 3 later :P thanks to the people that had read this before and reviewed too **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Glee Or Facebook!**

**A/N: **

Chapter 2.

**Santana Lopez **I have to say...LAST NIGHT WAS AMAZING with **Rachel Berry **&& **Brittany Pierce **ahaha still lmfao!

**Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce likes this. **

**Brittany Pierce: **Especially when that lad was chatting Rachel Up!

**Noah Puckerman: **THE FUCK YOU MEAN?

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh this lad was chatting Rachel Up it was funny.

**Rachel Berry: **I didnt do anything Noah I spilled drink on him you know 'down there' :)

**Santana Lopez: **Yepp she did! pmsl he got proper pissed hahhaah.

**Noah Puckerman: **thats my girl ;)

**Rachel Berry: **;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Come round? mums at work. gotta babysit Sarah come help me?

**Rachel Berry: **Id love to Noah :)

**Santana Lopez: **Rachel? we had plans today with Britts!

**Rachel Berry: **Im reaaly sorry i forgot! ive made plans with Noah now. I havent seen him in a day! i miss him so shh! :)

**Noah Puckerman and 12 people like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Do what you fucking want.

**Noah Puckerman: **cheer up Santana She missses me! you spend the wholeee night with her last night.

**Santana Lopez: **Yea and I WANTED TO TALK TO HER ABOUT THAT GUYY! but no SHE'S ditching me FOR YOU!

**Rachel Berry: **Im not exactly ditching you he's my boyfriend and im sure you told me all of it this mornin!

call me?

**Santana Lopez: **okkk.

**Noah Puckerman: **wtf? weird girls.

**Rachel Berry: ***GIRL!

**Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman Likes this. **

**Noah Puckerman: **What i did spell it right! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Dont call me weird Noah :)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

(he wrote on her wall~)js.

**Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry **

What exactly is going on with you and Puckerman?

**Comments. Like. **

**Rachel Berry: **Were together :) why?

**Finn Hudson: **Rach...

**Rachel Berry: **you have no right to call me Rach..leave me alone.

**Noah Puckerman: **Stay away from my girrl! you dick, shes not 'yours' anymore! she's mine and jusst mine! ok! got that..

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel and 2 people like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Calm down, Noah!

**Noah Puckerman: **Im sorry i didnt want him to take you away from me. I love you, your mine. not his you'll never be his.

**Rachel Berry likes this. **

**Rachel Berry: **:O i love you too! :) xxxx

**Finn Hudson: **WHY do you PUCK always have to interrupt/ruin things for me and RACH?

**Rachel Berry: **Because, Finn he's my boyfriend and he has every right to do that. & I should of said this a long time ago ..Finn get out of my life please? You ruined things last time and I really dont wanna go back there i love Noah...and ive never realised this before but I think i always have. Me and you was just a crush nothing more. and thats now in the past, so Please for Quinn's sake dont say there is an 'us' because they're deffinatly isnt an us.

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez and 134 people likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Think that just answered your question.

**Santana Lopez: **HAHAAHAHAHA! PUCKLEBERRY FOREVA! EVEN BEFORE YOU FINN! *FISH.

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry **Nationals is soon...

**Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this. **

**Kurt Hummel: **i CANT wait NEXT WEEK:D

**Rachel Berry: **Me too..New York:D..but its just singing with Finn..:-/

**Noah Puckerman: **sing with me instead?

**Rachel Berry: **Wish it was that easy,Noah..

**Noah Puckerman: **Maybe we can make it not be easy babe ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Oh like persuade him? ive already tryed that Noah.

**Noah Puckerman: **I know what to do..inbox or call me? :)

**Rachel Berry: **Ok.

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**inbox.**

**Rachel Berry: **So whats your huge 'plan':L

**Noah Puckerman: **We get half of the glee club to agree with us and persuade him :) i think that will work babe ;) good plan?

**Rachel Berry: **Ohmgosh!'Noah thats an amazing idea..dont know why i didnt think so myself! i love you :)

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll text the guys and you text the girls..you could even text Quinn im sure she would agree with that. love you too babe ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah she probably would. good :)

**Noah Puckerman: **:)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Inbox betweeen all the ND girls.

**Rachel Berry: **Hey this is important! yous all know that i dont really wanna sing with Finn..yeah so how bout'we all try and Complain to Mr Schue that we all want Noah to sing it with me. :) please let me know what you all think!

**Santana Lopez: **Good idea im in! Puckleberry BITCHES!

**Tina-Cohen Chang: **well..Mikes going to do it! So i guess so :)

**Mercedes Jones: **oh HELL YEAH! id love it to Be Puck in the spotlight too! :D

**Quinn Fabray: **why add me to this convo? what have i got to do with your 'litttle' plan.

**Rachel Berry: **Well, i thought you wouldnt of wanted your boyfriend singing with me..so I thought id add you to the plan but telling Finn! :)

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok, im in but this doesnt mean im gonna be nice to you, ManHands. What do you want me to do?

**Brittany Pierce: **Ok i'll give a complaint! i like puckleberry. prefer that then FINCHEL!

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you:D! all i want yous all to do is to Just come up with a complaint or something! Then im sure Mr Schue cant say nowt to that xD (;

**Santana Lopez: **I knoww thee thing bbz! :))

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**while in glee:**

**Noah Puckerman: **It all worked out looks like im gonna be singing with my baby after all at Nationals :) love you Rach ;)

**Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen Chang and 12 others like this. **

**Finn Hudson: **stop taking everything away from me!

**Quinn Fabray: **Seriously Finn?

**Santana Lopez: **LMFAO {{; Sorry But Puck and Rachel's voice would deffinatlly get us winning Nationals {:

**Noah Puckerman: **Why thankyou santana ;)

**Finn Hudson: **YES, seriously. he's taking everything away from me!

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh you mean he's taking Rachel Away from you?&you dont like that..well face it Finn! Your with me not her. She's gonna be with other guys you just gotta get over the fact thats she's moved on!

**Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 100 people like this. **

**Rachel Berry: **Never thought id say this..but thankyou Quinn! So right! :)

**Quinn Fabray: **Its the least i could do and it needs to be said.

**Santana Lopez: **WOW :O

**Kurt Hummel: **:O

**Finn Hudson: **i cant let her go..she's mine she always will be. I love her. but I love you, Quinn too.

**Quinn Fabray: **Call me, i need to talk to you.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE'GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray **Is single.

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and 15 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **I REFUSE to change mine. :(

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok good for you?

**Santana Lopez: **WOW never thought this would happen!

**Rachel Berry: **Me neither..But im guessing Quinn dumped him?

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes, Rachel I did because he didnt love me he just thinks he loves both of us.

**Kurt Hummel: **Is it me or did Quinn call Rachel by her first name? :O

**Mercedes Jones: **OH MY GOD Kurt..your right.

**Quinn Fabray: **Theres a thing called friends y'know?:)

**Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Brittany Pierce and 17 others like this.**

**A/N. ****Make sure to review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Glee Goes Facebook! Chapter 3.

**A/N. So, here's chapter 3! Keep on reviewing, I want to aim at the amount of reviews I got before this was taken down. :/ hoping that fanfiction don't take this down again! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE AND I DONT OWN FACEBOOK!:) XX**

Chapter 3.

**Noah Puckerman **Cant wait for Nationals on friday with my baby **Rachel Berry **and the Glee Club! :) love you Rach :)

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and 13 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I love you too :) we need to work out what song were gonna sing? :)

**Noah Puckerman: **We'll work on it at mine? nobody's in. ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Oh ok im on my way :)

**Santana Lopez: **Oooohhhh ;)^

**Brittany Pierce: **what? all they're doing is Talking about what song to sing for Nationals?

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman and 2 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Well, Brittany..Santana Thinks they'll be doing something 'more' (;

**Santana Lopez Likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **They probably will be doing something 'more' c'mon its Puck!

**Brittany Pierce: **something more..do you mean something like they're making somethin?

**Santana Lopez: **Well..you could say that..hahhaa!

**Rachel Berry: **We ARE Practising for something to sing for Nationals.

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah, But you are probably doing something 'more' aswell {;

**Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel and 12 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **OMG Noah!&Even if we did..that has nothing to do with you..

**Santana Lopez: **Ooooohh Nice! {;

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah babe? ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Im gonna leave youzz too it! love you guyzzz. ;*

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray **Your an idiot your trying to get me back when your inlove with someone else..well **Finn Hudson **It doesnt work like that.

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **whts he dun now

**Quinn Fabray: **Well, he tryed telling me he's 'inlove' with me..when he's clearly still inlove with Rachel.

**Noah Puckerman: **He doesnt know what love is

**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry and 2 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Bitch putting this all over Facebook!

**Mercedes Jones: **DID YOU JUST CALL QUINN A BITCH?

**Rachel Berry: **Now, i know i might have in the past called Quinn a bitch but that was because she was being a bitch to me..Can I just say Quinn isnt being a bitch to you Finn..Its called 'Rejected' and your 'embarrassment' because its all over Facebook..Not only do you not know what love is but you dont know what a Bitch is either.

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman Like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Thank you Rachel (: you know Finn..she's right.

**Finn Hudson: **Call me Quinn..i need to talk to you

**Quinn Fabray: **No.

**Santana Lopez: **ALL OVER FACEBOOK! FINNNESSA got REJECTED! BY Quinn Fabray!

**Kurt Hummel: **Lol!

**Finn Hudson: **I hate you all! thought you guys was my friends.

**Noah Puckerman: **We dont care

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEGLEE

**Mike Chang **Cant wait For **Matt Rutherford **to come back to Mckinley! :)

**Mercedes Jones,Santana Lopez,Tina Cohen-Chang and 31 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **He's coming back? :)

**Noah Puckerman: **Seriously?:D

**Mercedes Jones: **Woo! this is the greatest news ive had in ages! :D

**Mike Chang: **i know right? He's coming back for his senior year :) He'll be back in Glee!

**Matt Rutherford: **I cant wait too! & thanks guys! :) I miss you all!

**Quinn Fabray: **This is good news:)

**Brittany Pierce: **Lord Tubbington was right? so He IS coming back! :)

**Santana Lopez: **this is gonna be good':)

**Matt Rutherford: **Why thankyou san ;)

**Sam Evans: **No idea who you are...but ive heard alot about you^

**Matt Rutherford: **Yeah same here man :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE'GLEE#GLEE'

(This is like a day after Puck and Rachel Practised for there National song)i forgot i added that^..

**Rachel Berry **IS bored. :/

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel Like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Where's Puck?

**Rachel Berry: **Very Funny Santana

**Mercedes Jones: **You should come hang with Me and Tina, we havent hung out in AGES!

**Rachel Berry: **Sure Mercedes, I'm on my way :)

**Noah Puckerman: **Miss you babe :(

**Rachel Berry: **I miss you too and its only been an hour. ;(

**Kurt Hummel: **Where's Puck off to?

**Rachel Berry: **He's off out for the day with his sister I didnt want to go because i thought they should go as a 'sister and brother' bonding..you get what i mean? :-)

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah i getcha...oh and Can i come hang with you,Mercedes & Tina? :)

**Rachel Berry: **Ofocourse you can! I'm sure they wont mind..I'll come pick you up while i'm on my way to Mercedes. :) whats up with Blaine today?

**Kurt Hummel: **oh he's busy with his Dalton Friends..I thought i'd give a day without seeing them all!:)

**Rachel Berry: **Hehe we all SO need to catch up! :D..

**Kurt Hummel: **And we ALL will..you need to tell me lots of stuff about how you and Puck EVEN got together xD hurry up haha!

**Santana Lopez: **I feel like i'm the only one single around here...

**Rachel Berry,Brittany Pierce,Mercedes Jones,Sam Evans and 12 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Your not the only one Santana..

**Santana Lopez: **I know that..but it just sure as hell feels like it!

**Mercedes Jones,Sam Evans and 2 others like this.**

**Sam Evans: **yep Santana not the only one ;) theres hundreds of people out there that are single 'you just gotta find the right one' ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Shut it Evans! stop teasing me {; your single too!

**Sam Evans: **I know i am..im proud to be ;)

**Santana Lopez: **SOMEONES actually Proud to be single? haha {:

**Sam Evans: **Phaha you'd be suprised..

**Artie Abrams: **Bit flirty ;] ehh?

**Santana Lopez: **WHAT? no!

**Sam Evans: **haha

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Finn Hudson-Quinn Fabray: **answer my calls, please?

**Comments Like**

**Quinn Fabray** I dont want to!

**Finn Hudson: **I just wanna talk to you

**Quinn Fabray: **about what?

**Finn Hudson: **Everything

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm pretty sure you can write it here

**Finn Hudson: **I dont want to

**Quinn Fabray: **Thought so

**Finn Hudson: **Just please Quinn

**Quinn Fabray: **Ive got my life back together i dont want you to ruin it

**Finn Hudson: **I wont ruin it?

**Quinn Fabray: **you have 5 mins..you can call me

**Finn Hudson: **Thank you

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**-end of Chapter 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

Glee Goes Facebook. Rachel & Puck.

**A/N. Here's chapter 4, keep the reviews coming and chapter 5 will be up. I'm expecting at least 15 reviews. Thanks, hope you like and enjoy x**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Glee or Facebook. **

**Chapter 4.**

**Mercedes Jones **Yesterday was amazing with **Rachel Berry**,**Tina Cohen Chang **& **Kurt Hummel **It was good :) love you m'girls.

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Tina-Cohen Chang and 2 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Glad you had Fun Rach ;D

**Tina-Cohen Chang: **She soo did! she bought a hell lots of new stuff with the help of Kurt and Mercedes and Mee!:)

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you Noah..I did:)..did you?:)

**Noah Puckerman: **Yehh i did but i was missing this girl too much ;(

**Rachel Berry: **Did you? who would that be?;)

**Noah Puckerman: **Someone very speciall to me ;) i love her lots.

**Rachel Berry: **Aww she must be real lucky ;)'

**Brittany Pierce: **But PUCK your with Rachel your not supposed to be missing someone else!:O:(

**Rachel Berry: **Britt, go on Chat and i'll explain everything to you..

**Santana Lopez: **You want me to do it Berry?{: i dont mind she understands me {; very much than you think.

**Rachel Berry: **Err..yeah! thanks San...&&Yeah i know! dont wanna know wht you's two do but thanks! :) x

**Brittany Pierce: **Its Fun! You should join us sometime Rach..it feels great!:D

**Noah Puckerman: **NO! she's mine! I dont want her near anybody else except me! ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **you were talkin bout a diff girl not long ago.

**Noah Puckerman: **I was talking about Rachel Actually..

**Santana Lopez:** Britt, im on my way to explain it to youu cos you dont understand Via chat!

**Brittany Pierce: **ok cant wait:)

**Rachel Berry: **Sorry, Britt am taken..;)

**Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel,Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Tina-Cohen Chang: **Haha (: By Puck! as we all know!

**Rachel Berry: **yep!:D.

GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Finn Hudson **Today should be a good day with **Megan Flynn** cant wait!:)

**Megan Flynn likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **SHE'S FIT! ;O

**Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson,Mike Chang,Megan Flynn and 2 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **;-)ooohhh thankyou

**Noah Puckerman: **FUCKING FIT AS.

**Sam Evans,Mike Chang,Matt Rutherford and 12 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Suprised im hanging with Finn? He's adorable! & thanks Puck..Your not too bad yourself;-)

**Noah Puckerman: **;)

**Rachel Berry: **EXCUSE ME?

**Finn Hudson: **Girlfriend alert!

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh shit..babe,your way fitter than her! I mean it your sexy! ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Flirty smiles? ';)' 'FUCKING FIT AS' ...k.

**Noah Puckerman: **BABE! please...

**Rachel Berry: **whtever.

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck.;/

**Artie Abrams: **wow man,it gonna take you time to sort this one out.

**Santana Lopez: **Puck You PRICK!

**Noah Puckerman: **:(

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **Need you now'8

**Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce,Quinn Fabray and 13 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Guurl whats up?

**Santana Lopez: **She got mad bcoz Puckerman Called this girl 'Fucking fit as' and sent winkey face's to her. Oh and he was talking to that 'Megan' In inbox..Rachel says.

**Noah Puckerman: **Baby! I never said anything dirty! I love you! Your the only one! please babe..let me come round?

**Santana Lopez: **She's at mine eating icecream crying in a bathroom. dont think she wants to speak to you right now

**Noah Puckerman: **Im on my way

**Santana Lopez: **NO SHE DOESNT WANT TO TALK TO YOU. IM NOT LETTING YOU IN!

**Rachel Berry: **Dont even think about it Noah.

**Noah Puckerman: **I need to talk to you and your not letting me so what more do i have to do?

**Brittany Pierce: **Youve upsetted her Puck! Your not supposed to upset her your supposed to love her and make her happy.

**Noah Puckerman: **i DO love her and i wanna make her happy

GLEE/GLEE;GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce **OMG! So cute.. Puckleberry's Back on ppl! :)

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry and 5 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **:) I love you Noah

**Noah Puckerman: **I love you too babe ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **YUUUUUUUUS.

**Brittany Pierce: **Me loves Puckleberry!

**Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman like this.**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Megan Flynn **Loves how boys fight over me :)) even Girls!xoxox.

**Finn Hudson,Jake Piers,Sam Evans,Lia Farrow and 2 others like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **Cozz your beaut babe! haha

**Megan Flynn: **Been told {: you comin round tomora?

**Jake Piers: **i dont fight over you i fuck you ;)

**Megan Flynn: **Haha Jake^^your funny!

**Finn Hudson: **we should hang out more :) was fun today

**Megan Flynn: **So you can keeep slapping my ass? {; haha yeah i agree Finn. Whats with that Berry girl anyway? Gettin shit wid that boy cos he called me fit:L!  
**Lia Farrow: **Yeah babe if you want me to!:) Heard alot about you Finn^

**Finn Hudson:**she gets jealous so easily :L& Hope its good things

**Lia Farrow: **Well..pretty much yeah.:}

**Megan Flynn: **OMGSHH. Yous two could meet tomora! if your not busy Finn..come round? Im sure Jake will come ;P&yeh could tell.

**Jake Piers: **I dont even kno the guy

**Megan Flynn: **Well you will know him k?for me?{;

**Sam Evans: **GET IN THERE FINN! haha

**Megan Flynn: **Haha not really.

**Lia Farrow: **Text me gawjusss.

**Megan Flynn: **

GLEE'G;EE#GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray: **I want a boy to love me for who I am not for what i look like :)

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Sam Evans,Rachel Berry and 2 others like this.**

**Sam Evans: **You had that with me ;) but then you went and cheated on me with Finn

**Rachel Berry: **Gotta wait for the right guy!

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes Rach, I know! & Yes, Sam dont remind me, please. Biggest regret of my life :(

**Mercedes Jones: **N'awww ;') we all do Quinn :)

**Quinn Fabray: **We all do except for the 'taken' ones..

**Sam Evans: **Biggest Regret? sure about that';)

**Quinn Fabray: **Yes, Sam i'm sure now shutup ;)

**Sam Evans: **Ok i'll shutup ;(

**Quinn Fabray: **haha ;)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **OMGOMG..im freaking out about NEW YORK THURSDAY THEN NATIONALS FRIDAY!:D **Noah Puckerman **We have sooo Much to do there!

**Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **AND KURT!

**Rachel Berry: **Yes Kurt and you :)

**Noah Puckerman: **:)

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm gonna miss you soo much Kurt! have a good time! and You Rach...you have a good one You have to take videos! So i can see :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Yes, Blaine you keep telling me:) i will dont worry! loveee you:)

**Blaine Anderson: **Love you too :)

**Rachel Berry: **Awww sweet :')

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **is off out with my baby! taking her out ;)

**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Megan Flynn and 2 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **So did she end up 'forgiving' you in end lol xox

**Rachel Berry: **It wasnt a break Up Megan..Just a silly disagreement.

**Megan Flynn: **i was Talking to Puck..not you..but okk!xox :L

**Noah Puckerman: **Megan Shut up..will you stop sending inbox's to me..I'm taken by maa girl :)

**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson and 2 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **hmm'k..enjoy your lunch bbzz {;

**Santana Lopez: **^SLAAAG.

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel and 12 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **SHE aint a slag.

**Santana Lopez: **Kidding me right? You checked her profile! You checked the boys she hangs out with! LMFAO. maybe you should listen to them sometime? haha.

**Finn Hudson: **She's friends with guys so what?

**Santana Lopez: **Ask them how they know her.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce **is With **Santana Lopez **:) hehe. talking and more. :)

**Artie Abrams,Tina-Cohen Chang,Mike Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Artie Abrams: **GET TOGETHER ALREADY!:)

**Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce,Mike Chang and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **shush, were talking.{;

**Kurt Hummel: **_I _think Santana&Brittany are gonna get together sooner as we thought!:D..

**Brittany Pierce: **Maybe your right Kurt.

**Santana Lopez: **...Or maybe your not right..

**Brittany Pierce: **;)

**Santana Lopez: **{;

**Sam Evan: **BOOM. ;')

**Kurt Hummel: **You spoil everything Sam!

**Santana Lopez: **Haha..what was there to spoil?

**Kurt Hummel: **Santana/Brittany LOVE! :)

**Sam Evans: **Lol

**Brittany Pierce: **OMGGGGGG GUYSS!:D:D:D:D

GLEE'GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**-end of chapter 4-**

**A/N don't forget to review x**


	5. Chapter 5

Gleeks are back, Rachel B. & Puck.

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews. I've changed this story to gleeks are back. Can I get to 25-30 reviews for the next chapter? ;) enjoy. **

Chapter 5

**Megan Flynn: **Good time last night with **Finn Hudson **, **Lia Farrow **, **Jake Piers **;) You sexy's! Gonna Miss you Finn! When you go New York today..I'm jealous.. :( :L xoxox.

**Lia Farrow,Jake Piers,Finn Hudson,Sarah mays,Sam Evans and 2 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **I'm gonna miss you too! :(

**Megan Flynn and Lia Farrow Like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **You's two need to get together!;-)

**Megan Flynn: **Have fun Finny! & Hahha Lia{;

**Finn Hudson: **Cant have much fun without you :(

**Megan Flynn: **Inbox me?'{;

**Lia Farrow: **Hahhahaa wish i was you Megann;)got all boys afta u!

**Megan Flynn: **Not reallyy :)

**Lia Farrow: **Yess Really!

**Megan Flynn: **Whteva.O.o

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez **Is in a relationship with **Brittany Pierce.**

**Rachel Berry,Brittany Pierce,Noah Puckerman,Sam Evans and 12 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Adorable! :)))

**Dave Karofsky: **Erghh. Facebook doesnt want to know about your lesbo relationship :L

**Santana Lopez: **Shut the fuck up Karofsky..before I shut it for you.

**Brittany Pierce: **Whats wrong with Lezbo's? Its the same as boy and a girl kissing but instead 2 girls?there still human.

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Quicker than i thought! Yous are just..so sweet together!:)

**Brittany Pierce: **Thank You Rach same with you and Puck! I need to get off Facebook for New York. meet you all inabit :)

**Rachel Berry: **I'm with Noah Right now. :) yeep were leaving in a bit not long now :)

**Noah Puckerman: **Baby, before we go..can i have that little favour i asked you to do? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Your right next to me! You dirty boy ;) Ok then.

**Noah Puckerman: **YEAH BABY!

GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N.I dont think you can have internet access on your phone when your flying right? oh well a'dunno ;] imma just have it like you can! **

**Mercedes Jones: **On way to New York wooo! :)

**Rachel Berry,Mike Chang,Tina Cohen-Chang,Santana Lopez and 2 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **OMG. it doesnt seem real!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm grabbing Noah everywhere with me! :):):):):)

**Mike Chang: **Have Fun Puck. :)hahaha

**Noah Puckerman: **yep thanks Mike. Oh idrc i'd do anything for my girl ;))

**Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones and Brittany Pierce like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **thanks Noah! your amazing! i love you. :)

**Noah Puckerman: **Love you too ;)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Tina-Cohen Chang: **NEW YORK/NATIONALS HERE WE COME:D!

**Rachel Berry,Mike Chang,Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez and 12 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **I know right!:D we all cant wait.

**Artie Abrams: **Conversation hasnt ended!

**Tina-Cohen Chang: **i'd love to know what this 'conversation' is! jk..im off facebook now for a while. i'm tired? :S

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeah you look tired sweetie. Mike wont mind :] 3

**Glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee**

**Noah Puckerman **uploaded 5 photos to his album '**Me and my baby Rachel ;)' **

**Comments. Like.**

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Finn Hudson,Quinn Fabray and 33 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Glad to know ppl like my baby. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **My bestfriend! ;)

**Finn Hudson: **My ex-girlfriend.

**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **:) Regretts?

**Finn Hudson: **about what? letting her go to you, yeah and no.

**Rachel Berry: **For a minute there I thought Noah was onabout ever going out with me. But then i realised him 'letting me go' yeah he would say that.

**Noah Puckerman: **NO WAY BABY! your amazing ;)

**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson,Brittany Pierce and 20 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Thank You Noah :)3

**Noah Puckerman: **Anytime babe. :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Mike Chang **Sat awkwardly on Facebook while SOMEONE is sleeping on my bad shoulder and hearing convo's i really shouldnt be.

**Mercedes Jones,Dave Karofsky,Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry and 31 others like this.**

**Dave Karofsky: **Feel sorry for you man!

**Mike Chang: **Cheerz

**Mercedes Jones: **Most of us are asleep! :O & Awww i feel sorrry for u Mike :')

**Mike Chang: **I know but all i can hear is other ppls convo's. :( might just end up goin sleep too.

**Mercedes Jones: **Good. me too. Artie's kind of blabbering on about everything gets me abit annnoyed sometimes.

**Mike Chang: **hmm..kind of true. anyway, i'm off now. un-comfortable. :) bye Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeah Buh-bye. have a nice sleep: ) haha.

GLEE#GLEE'GLLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **Sat on my own listening to music while texting Megan :D

**Megan Flynn,Noah Puckerman and Dave Karofsky like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Better than nothing ;D

**Finn Hudson: **yes! when i get to New York i'll video call you babe;)

**Megan Flynn: **hmm ok babe!;)

**Noah Puckerman:** He's falling asleep

**Megan Flynn: **Ah, k. thanks for telling me!;-)Im SO bored.

**Santana Lopez: **Nice to know. FOOOK OFF.

**Noah Puckerman: **Calm down Satan! relaax, were just 'FRIENDS'.

**Santana Lopez: **YEAH WELL last time i looked you 'fucked' friends.

**Noah Puckerman: **ive changed, i'd of thought you'd of known that Satan!-.- i wud neva cheat on Rachel'!

**Megan Flynn: **FS, this always happens! LOOK SANTANA, I DONT LIKE NOAH IN THAT WAY. CALM THE FUCK DOWN BABES.

**Santana Lopez: **You best watch your mouth, slag.

**Noah Puckerman: **As much as i love Bitch fights, shutup and Just leave it k San?&Megan i'd like it if you called me Puck.

**Santana Lopez: **pfft,k. If i find out youve been doing/flirting stuff to her. behing RACHELS BACK i will litterally kill you, and you know im not joking Puck.

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah yeah i know. i wont hurt her, promise.

**Megan Flynn: **It sounds like he doesnt mean it {;

**Sam Evans: **You dont know Puck he's turned from Not caring about anythng, to He only cares about Rachel.

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman and 2 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Coolio'{;

**Sam Evans: **Lol have u noticed everytime u comment it always end up in an argument well except when ur talking to Finn

**Megan Flynn: **Haha what a coincidence{; what can i say? ..

**Sam Evans: **Lol

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Private messaging.**

**Megan Flynn: **why have i never met you before?

**Sam Evans: **Lol i dont know! I only know u thru Finn and when u added me!

**Megan Flynn: **UR cute;)&next time i see Finn u shud cum ..just saying.

**Sam Evans: **Haha maybe..I dont really like Finn much tbh../:

**Megan Flynn: **Huh why? he acts like your bestmates!:O?

**Sam Evans: **No? We waa alright until my ex-gf cheated on me with him. since then i just cant seem to trust him...ya get me? oh shoot. why am i telling u this?

**Megan Flynn: **i wont say anything..just i'm here for you Sam anytime..as a friend.{; so yeah.

**Sam Evans: **Thanks. :} i appreciate it. anyway whts goin on with u and Finn?

**Megan Flynn: **Nthng. he likes me and tbf..I may kind of like him too. but after what uve told me..idk. {:

**Sam Evans: **Oh please, he may be a jerk but dont let me stop yous from yous bein together..

**Megan Flynn: **aww..thanks. :')

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Glee Goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck

**A/N. I didn't get the amount of reviews I was expecting, but I thought I'd upload the next chapter anyway. keep on reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Glee or Facebook. XxX **

Chapter 6 - New York part 1

**Mercedes Jones **Were here! IN NEW YORK. omgshh!:O it feels unreal.

**Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce and 12 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I know right! im so tired!;Z even if i did sleep half of the flight...

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel, we are not supposed to let our tiredness take over! ITS NEW YORK PPL! enjoy it while it lasts:)

**Rachel Berry: **I know, i know. ;') we need to sort an original song out tho! i know weve already sorted mine and Noah's but we should really get our original song sorted.

**Mercedes Jones: **RELAX Rachel we'll do that tonight. i think everyone else is gonna go get some sleep or go out and explore New York (e.g. Rachel, Kurt and Maybe Puck,...)

**Kurt Hummel: **You got that right girl!:D

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **How can yous be already thinking about exploring New York! I'm so tired + all i can think about is getting in my Hotel Room!:O x

**Kurt Hummel: **Well, i dont wanna miss anything of New York! You gotta enjoy it while it lasts ;] + seriously? You slept like every minute on the flight and all you can think about is sleep?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **YES! it was a long flight. :(

**Rachel Berry: **Your kidding me right?...

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **NO! im off to sleep, night Rachhh :)

**Kurt Hummel: **I wouldnt be able to sleep in the day knowing i'm in New York and im doing nothing about it!

**Rachel Berry: **Same here Kurt! im going to get ready! and explore..NEW YORK PPL!;D

**Noah Puckerman: **Err Rach, do i have to come? i'm really tired. ;/

**Rachel Berry: **No, Noah..you can stay but I want you ready for Tomorrow!:') MORE EXPLORING. :D

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh Gosh..i hope i'm getting something out of this ;)

**Mike Chang,Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Artie Abrams and 12 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **OHMYGSH Noah your mind is full of dirty things! im ashamed Noah Puckerman.

**Noah Puckerman: **Who said it was dirty? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **it was fairly obvious what you meant..

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah but i didnt say what i meant..So you must of thought bout' it too ;')

**Santana Lopez: **turning Rachel into a bad girl eh now Puck? ;L

**Rachel Berry: **No, I'm not Santana..and whatevs Puck.

**Kurt Hummel: **Puck, you shouldnt have said anything..

**Noah Puckerman: **Wtf have i done now?

**Santana Lopez: **I'll try to talk to her, Puck!:)

**Noah Puckerman: **Kthx..

**Rachel Berry: **I'm not mad at you Noah, i'll talk to you later..xx

**Noah Puckerman: **Ok babe. love u :-) ox

**Brittany Pierce: **ox means hugs & Kisses thats so sweet :)

**Santana Lopez,Mike Chang,Noah Puckerman and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **He's turned into a softie.

**Noah Puckerman: **I HAVENT..

**Santana Lopez: **You have Puck, espicially when your with Rach'..theres no denying it baby.

**Noah Puckerman: **K bitch.

**Santana Lopez: **i may be a bitch, im just not yours..anymore. ;]

**Noah Puckerman: **Bye Satan.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**(next day jsxDD)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **READY TO EXPLORE NEW YORK!:D withh **Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams **:-) xx

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman,Mike Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Matt Rutherford: **Man, i wish i was with you guys. /:

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **we wish so too Matt..but your supposed to be cumin Senior right? Not long init? Just hols and thats it!:D..

**Mercedes Jones Likes this.**

**Matt Rutherford: **Yepp, true but i mean i wish i could be in new York with yous all..

**Kurt Hummel: **Dont worry, we'll get through next time aswell!:)

**Rachel Berry: **^Yeah deffo! so your not missing out on anything Matt!. :)

**Matt Rutherford: **Yeah, thankyou guys!:) I miss you all!

**Mercedes Jones,Mike Chang,Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez and 12 others like this.**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry- Noah Puckerman: **Get your lazzzy ass up and ready! Get off facebook!-.-

**Santana Lopez and Sam Evans like this.**

**Sam Evans: **Boys need there lazyness.

**Rachel Berry: **He's in bed..on his frigging Laptop on FACEBOOK! and...a website he wont let me see.

**Artie Abrams: **PORN?

**Santana Lopez and Sam Evans like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **DISLIKE.

**Sam Evans: **Caught out Puck, i think your reading these so i think yoou should either get up or comment.

**Rachel Berry: **Nice advice Sam..

**Noah Puckerman: **I was not looking at Pornn..

**Santana Lopez: **Then what wazz u lookin at?

**Rachel Berry: **Sure u werent. & I thought boys looked at that when they were either single or Bored of there gf's and last time i looked, You werent single Noah..

**Noah Puckerman: **BABE! I wasnt looking at Porn.

**Rachel Berry: **Then what was you looking at?

**Noah Puckerman: **I cant say'..

**Rachel Berry: **Exactly. YOU WERE.

**Noah Puckerman: **Just trust me! I wasnt, you'll know why later!

**Santana Lopez: **Calm down, Puck. She's just wondering..cozzz you know your old ways! -.-

**Noah Puckerman: **yeah yeah. whatevs. thought she'd of trusted me though!..

**Santana Lopez: **No Offence! But you cant blame her..

**Sam Evans: **Here's on of those 'little mini arguments' again..they'll be okay later like they always are..

**Santana Lopez and Artie Abrams like this.**

GLEE#GLEE'#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **thinking of a song to like make. With Britts.. Its like a day before the compettion oh well. it shall be amazing xD

**Brittany Pierce,Noah Puckerman,Mike Chang and Rachel Berry like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh i love you san :D xxxx

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Sam Evans,Mike Chang and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I love you too :) 3

**Quinn Fabray: **Sooo sweet!:')

**Rachel Berry: **True Quinn!:)

**Santana Lopez: **You all know, i dont like soppy love quotes and shit. So shut it please. :-)

**Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce likes this.**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

(A/N. This is kind of an out of the blue thing. :L)

**Private Messaging- Participants: Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. **

**Quinn Fabray: **Erm..hey Sam.

**Sam Evans: **Hey Quinn? whats up?

**Quinn Fabray: **i know we havent like talked in ages or anythng but I really need a friend right now..

**Sam Evans: **You may have cheated on me with Finn, but your still a friend :) you helped me when i needed someone. I'll always be here when yoou need me. whats wrong Quinn? why cant u tell me face to face?

**Quinn Fabray: **Because i cant say it. /:

**Sam Evans: **Oh gosh. what is it?

**Quinn Fabray: **I know you know, I sneaked out last night dont you?

**Sam Evans: **Yeah i couldnt sleep..where's this going Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray: **Well, i, i, erm.. i hate New York I just hate it. i gotta go back to Lima! Sam, I have to..

**Sam Evans: **you havent been anywhere yet..So how could you hate it? Wait, Quinn what exactly happened last night?

**Quinn Fabray: **Come meet me at somewhere. i'll explain there. ;[

**Sam Evans: **Where are you?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm at starbucks. meet me there please?

**Sam Evans: **Yeah Quinn, course, hope your okay.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Kurt Hummel: **Is it just me or did i just see a Crying Quinn and A comforting Sam in starbucks?

**Mercedes Jones,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Mike Chang, and Finn Hudson like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **They always suited each other. Even If She cheated on him with...Finn.

**Mercedes Jones: **I'm wondering..why was Quinn crying tho?

**Brittany Pierce: **I hope she's okay! I hate crying because its mostly when me and Santana argue or..when Lord Tubbington reads my diary and tells me off. :/

**Santana Lopez,Artie Abrams,Noah Puckerman and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Britt, oh you do make me laugh ;')

**Brittany Pierce: **I know i do, i make you scream my name aswell...that i just love =D

**Santana Lopez: **BRITTANY! -.- OMGG!];

**Brittany Pierce: **what? its true, right?

**Santana Lopez: **you didnt need to tell facebook that + gosh knows who's reading this! did you?

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh, I'm sorry Santana! I didnt mean to! I just thought-lets go hang out! weve done the song! c'mon! I wanna go have a look at New York like everybody else... :) x

**Santana Lopez: **Sure Britt :) + its okay, easy mistake.

GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **Been everywhere with **Noah Puckerman **today ..i love you :) still wanting to know about earlier though...

**Santana Lopez,Artie Abrams,Noah Puckerman,Mike Chang,Tina Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **I love you too :) you'll find out..like soon ;] maybe..tomorrow morning.

**Rachel Berry: **K'im sorry for not trusting you'xx

**Noah Puckerman: **I dont blame you babe. But next time, i hope you'll trust me fully next time. :) xx

**Rachel Berry: **Ofcourse Noah:)xx.

**Santana Lopez: **Thats more like it!

**Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman like this.**

GLEE'GLEE;GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Finn Hudson **Someone tell me whats going on with Quinn? ;/

**Artie Abrams: **Noone knows..so i dont think broadcasting it is gonna help..Just saying.

**Finn Hudson: **Kay.

**Santana Lopez: **Yepp..I Agree With Artiee..

**Brittany Pierce: **this days gone quick.

**Santana Lopez: **ikr.. so what did u do today Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **Went out n' about with Artie. Got some stuff for someone.. how bout u?

**Santana Lopez: **went shopping with Britts. Off Partying now..for tha night!:-) got Nationals tomoz so im not gonna drink much. and the thing is for Megan Right?

**Finn Hudson: **Maybe ;-)

**Santana Lopez: **Your wasting your money, jfs.

**Finn Hudson: **-.-

**Santana Lopez: **:)

Glee'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**-END OF CHAPTER 6-**


	7. Chapter 7

Glee Goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**A/N. Thanks for the alerts and..review!:) anyway, hope you enjoy!:D**

**DISCLAIMER:I've decided to just upload all these chapter I've already done and then I'll update the chapter that I haven't updated on the last story that had been deleted of this.**

Chapter 7. New York / Nationals Part 2

**Rachel Berry **I Love my man **Noah Puckerman **Sooo much ;) Thank You So Much for the beautiful necklace and...stuff. :) eeeeek! Oooh, Its Nationals Today! o.o anyone nervous? :)

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams and 13 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh i told you i wasnt looking at Porn! :) Love you too...

**Santana Lopez: **I'm actually not that Nervous tbh..

**Kurt Hummel: **Its gonna beee incredible!:D

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh helll yeaa!;D

**Rachel Berry: **Yes yes Noah, i know and :D everyone!

**Finn Hudson: **What did Puck get you?

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Still not over Rach, Finn?

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Private Messaging - inbox - Participants: Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. **

**Sam Evans: **Hey Quinn..want me to sneakily come into your room again tonight? I know how you must be feeling so..and i want you to feel safe and i'll sleep on the floor again if you want..

**Quinn Fabray: **Hey Sam..No its okay..I dont want you to feel like i'm forcing you to be here for me..I dont want that after everything ive put you through i couldnt ask for anything more..So i'm sure i'll be okay :)

**Sam Evans: **I'm not leaving you like this after what happened to you Quinn..Noone deserves that to ever happen to them..So too bad Quinn your stuck with me ;] i'm always here for you Quinn no matter what k?

**Quinn Fabray: **Ok, Ok thanks :) everyone knows somethings up with me.. i dont want them finding out Sam..please i just can't. /:

**Sam Evans: **Well, they wont find out of me, i promise.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thank you so much Sam :) im trying hard to smile. Not to cry but i just cant help it anymore.

**Sam Evans: **Dont. I'll always be here for you, Just dont think about it. I know thats like the worst advice ever but i really dont know what to say! I still feel like killing this 'person' whoever the fuck he is.

**Quinn Fabray: **I know Sam, but i i just want to get through today at Nationals, and forget any of this ever happened. And go back to being just me. Not this...person i'm being right now.

**Sam Evans: **Quinn..you cant just forget about it! It doesnt just go away..you know that right? maybe you should tell someone? Like..

**Quinn Fabray: **NO! NO, I know what you mean and Sam, You promised! I said, i'd be okay and i will! Please, Sam I Dont want them to get involved! Just between you and Me!Nobody else! ok? please..for me Sam.

**Sam Evans: **As much as i think this is the wrong Choice..Fine, ok. I wont say anything just for you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks Sam.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **I remember when i used to fuck all the girls in the school..and now... Im in a relationship... who'd have thought? ;)

**Allana Marie, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans,Brittany Pierce,Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**

**Lisa Clayton: **I wouldnt have thought that!(; i'd of thought you'd be still fuckn girls and breaking hearts..But im happy youve grown up and isnt a jerk anymore. :)

**Noah Puckerman,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel and 12 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah i think someone must have made me fell inlove with them and forget about all them other girls! my minds just on one ;]

**Rachel Berry: **Aww :') i love you Noah!

**Noah Puckerman: **I just wanted to put this before Nationals! love you too babey! anyway, we gotta go get ready..for Nationals!:-) Bye Lisa thanks for the honesty:D

**Lisa Clayton: **Oh its fine! :) good luck, hope yous win.

**Artie Abrams: **That was weird? a cheerleader actually wishing us look?

**Lisa Clayton: **im not like those 'slutty cheerleaders' i dont care wht ppl think. :-)

**Artie Abrams: **:) Thanks, btw.

GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Kurt Hummel: **Ready for Nationals, now just watching some of the performances. ~nervousness~ oh gsh. its us next. wish us luck!

**Rachel Berry,Blaine Anderson,Noah Puckerman,Lauren Zises and Jacob Ben-Israel like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Good luck! :) love you & you will deffinatly win it babe!;'-)

**Kurt Hummel: **ThankYou!Look i gotta go but guess what? i love you too ahah!:')

GLEE'GLEE#GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**(A/N. This bit is not facebook, its abit of normal story modde just for Performance of Nationals, tho.)**

"Oh gosh, Noah I cant do this." Rachel said shaking nervously.

"Sure you can babe, you can do anything your Rachel Berry." Puck said smiling.

Just as Rachel was about to say something she couldn't as they were ready to perform, Rachel slid through from the back of the performance, but not without miming 'I love you, wish us luck' to Puck.

**Rachel. **Puck. Both. _Glee cast._

Its summertime, and you are all thats on my mind, everyday.

It seems like we, could stay up and talk through the night.

Oh what do you say?

**Say you'll stay** (_glee; hey-ey)_

**Heyy** (Glee; Sta-ay)

**I just keep on wishing everyday.** (glee; hey-ey)

**Hey** (Glee; stay-ay)

**No more running around, running around.**

**(**glee; No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)

**Running around,**

**When i'm around**

**Just say you'll stay.**

Ramona's hair (Glee; Ramonas hair)

she looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (_Sam; Yep so cute man_)

her lips so sweet (Glee; Her lips so sweet)

And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking.

Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

**Say you'll stay **(Glee; hey-ey)

**heyy (**Glee; Sta-ay)

**I just keep on wishing everyday **(glee; hey-ey)

**Hey **(Glee; Sta-ay)

**No more running around, running around.**

(Glee; No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)

**Running around**

**when I'm around.**

**Just say you'll stay. **

(Glee; and who-oo)

**Knows, when we are together, **

**We never wanna go, oh-oh.**

(Glee;And your not)

**For any kind of weather.**

**I just need to know, to know.**

**That you, **

**You'll be, there.**

**Everytime I need you.**

Say you'll stay (Glee; hey-ey)

hey (glee; sta-ay)

I just keep on wishing everyday (glee; hey-ey)

hey (Glee; Sta-ay)

No more running around

say you'll stay (Glee; hey-ey)

Hey (Glee; sta-ay)

I just keep on wishing everyday (glee: hey-ey)

hey (glee; sta-ay)

No more running around, running around.

(Glee: No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)

**Running around,**

**when i'm around**

**Just say you'll stay**

Rachel and Puck ended with an applause they only had about 2 minutes well, until there next song was about to be done. Rachel Proudly said,"Ladies and Gentleman New Directions!" Until there next song began,

Santana:

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,

it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,

now it's time to make a move and that's what i'm gonna do.

Artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

got something to say

Artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

throw your doubt away

Artie:

do or die now

Brittany:

step onto the plate

Artie and Brittany:

blow the door wide open like up up and away

Chorus:

let's light up the world tonight

you gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Finn:

hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.

tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.

Artie:

hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,

like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.

Artie:

lay it all down

brittany:

got something to say

artie:

lay it all down

Brittany:

throw your doubt away

Artie:

do or die now

Brittany:

step onto the plate

Artie and Brittany:

blow the door wide open like up up and away

Chorus:

let's light up the world tonight

you gotta give up the bark and bite

i know that we got the love alright

come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight

Finn:

hey hey hey you.

hey hey hey you.

hey hey hey you.

hey hey hey you.

Rachel:

lay it all down,

got something to say.

lay it all down,

throw your doubt away.

do or die now,

step onto the plate

blow the door wide open like up up and away

Chorus:

let's light up the world tonight

you gotta give up the bark and bite

i know that we got the love alright

come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight.

**(A/N. Back to 'glee goes facebook. x) )**

**Rachel Berry: **EEEEKKK! 5th place! I'm sooo happy;') we were all so good! off back to boring old Lima. bye new york. we all will miss you!

**Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman,Artie Abrams,Sam Evans and Santana Lopez like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **It was amazing. and your right, we will miss New York..

**Quinn Fabray: **I wont.

**Santana Lopez: **:) Rach and Kurt; i'm being honest for once! & i think i will miss New York! it was amazing there!

& Quinn, whats your problem?.

**Sam Evans: **San, i swear leave her alone.

**Santana Lopez: **Why should i? If she doesnt like it then keep her opinions to herself instead of ruining Rachel's status-.- fucksake, you can stop 'Standing up' for your girlfriend. what is up with her anyway! cant be that bad.

**Sam Evans: **Oh you have no idea Santana! She's not my girlfriend! you know, next time i think you should just keep your mouth shut? And dont bother saying owt. Because you dont know anything!-_-

**Artie Abrams: **Woah! Calm down ppl!

**Rachel Berry: **Please people, stop arguing on my status aswell...you know i hate it.

**Noah Puckerman: **I agree with what Rach says.

Glee'glee#glee#glee#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry - Quinn Fabray: **Hey, Quinn. i know were not close or owt. but are you okay? x

**Comments. Like.**

**Quinn Fabray: **I dont wanna talk to you.

**Rachel Berry: **Ohhk? what exactly have I done?

**Quinn Fabray: **Everything, just leave me alone. thanx.

**Noah Puckerman: **Dont you start mouthing off at my girlfriend! Alright?

**Santana Lopez: **see what i mean! -.-

**Rachel Berry: **Dont, Noah and Santana i'll sort it. But, not in the way yous like to.

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

-END OF CHAPTER 7-


	8. Chapter 8

Glee goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**A.N. Enjoy and review **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own glee or Facebook. its just for fun'but my own characters do belong to me. ahha!. anyway..enjoy..**

Chaoter 8 - summer time -

**Noah Puckerman: **What makes you beautiful **Rachel Berry**..you are beatiful!k;)

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Artie Abrams,Tina Cohen-Chang and 220 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Your insecure dont know what for..

**Kurt Hummel: **Your turning heads when you walk through the door...

**Noah Puckerman: **DONT NEED MAKE UP. ;)

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **To cover up..(btw, girls always need make-up)..

**Rachel Berry: **Your all being stupid.

**Santana Lopez: **YOU AND TINA JUST RUINED IT.

**Rachel Berry: **Its a song? So how can I ruin it?

**Santana Lopez: **Oh, please. you love your songs and ifff someone ruined it, you'd be pissed?

**Rachel Berry:** Thats different, San and you know it.

**Noah Puckerman: **Look, Rach your beautifull. k. :')

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Noah. i love you :)

**Noah Puckerman: **Ohh i love you too baby :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans **My summer sounds shit. -.-

**Mercedes Jones,Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **How come dude?

**Sam Evans: **Nowt to do, nowt planned for like 7 weeks, how shit is that? might go try get a job tho likeee.

**Noah Puckerman: **Phaa, i actually feel sorry for u :P im off for 5 weeks to Vegaas with Rach!:D our family has finally letted us! How amazin is that?

**Sam Evans: **Pretty amazin if u ask me! :L

**Santana Lopez: **U are kiddin me Puck! My parents dont even like the fact that i'm with Britt's! Let alone, going alone on a holiday!..

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah, well. our family trust's us;)

**Rachel Berry: **I cant wait! And Noah, Lets not forget that we wont be alone..

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh yeah I forgot..some of Rach's family is letting us sleep at there's and were gonna be like spennding some time with them. So, yeah were still havin our own fuckn time tho babess!

**Rachel Berry: **Whatever you say, Noah. But i'd like to spend some time with my cousin's and my Brother. thanks :) hehe!:)

**Noah Puckerman: **Course'baby. i couldnt agree more.. But can you tell me how old these 'cousins' are? + Brother? xx

**Rachel Berry: **Well, My Brother same age as you. Cousins there's 5. one's 3 the other ones like only just been born. and the other 2 are around 5-7 year olds.

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh kay baby..i'm sure i'll be able to handle that? xxx

**Rachel Berry: **Sure you will,Noah. Screaming baby-ies. Then, cousins trying to make you go hang with them. Getting woken up by a baby, hmm. might even have to look after the cutest baby ever sometime! does that sound good now? :)xxx

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure, babe its with you so yeah! ;]

**Santana Lopez: **ahhh! i knew it'd come with a consequence {; when do you leave? ;(

**Rachel Berry: **Tuesday, I have the weekend to go hang beforeee i leave! :D

**Santana Lopez: **K, u can deffo spend it wit me and Britts cos we is guna miss u! and plus, your gonna have loverboy all to yourself for 5 WEEKS! so he can wait. oh & you have to like take a billion picsss and vidd's and send them to mee when u go vegas so i know wht itzz like. okkzz gawjus?

**Brittany Pierce: **YAY!:D

**Rachel Berry: **YEEEEEP :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Inbox: **Participants: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.**

**Rachel Berry: **Hey Quinn, you okay? i'm always here even if u try to push me away, i'm your friend Quinn, just because other people snap at you (even though they should mind there own business) i just was wondering if your okay? because you havent been yourself these past few days. Like i said im always here for u Quinn..

**Quinn Fabray: **i'm fine i couldnt be better, thanks.

**Rachel Berry: **Quinn, there's no need to lie. Look, i know we havent been the best of friends. You used to be enemy, but now were friends even if you do push me away, i can see that your not okay Quinn! So, please tell me whats happened? I swear i wont say anything if u dnt want me to!

**Quinn Fabray: **Your trying to make me remember! i dont want to remember that night!

**Rachel Berry: **Woah; Quinn what're you onabout? what night? what happened?

**Quinn Fabray: **I guess...i guess i have to telll you know, damn i shouldnt have said anything.

Look, Rach i said i hated New York because it brings me bad memories and iif i go back again i dont know if i'll be able to to take it to not just break down! ;(

**Rachel Berry: **Ok, errm, what bad memories?

**Quinn Fabray: **I was..erm., ;/ .. raped. ;/ ;'( but you cant say anything to _ANYONE _do you hear me? Sam knows, but you just cant say anything to anyone. ok? please?

**Rachel Berry: **OMG QUINN! you need to tell the police you should of! i wont say anything, but you have to tell the police ok! i can't believe that happened and all we did was have fun while you were at the hotel, suffering. omg, Quinn i'm so sorry!'

**Quinn Fabray: **Its fine, no i dont want to do that. i'm gonna get on with my life. like it was before this whole shit, im going back to the bitchy me.

**Rachel Berry: **No. you cant. if you wanna try and get over it then be yourself not someone your not!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **I love my **Brittany Pierce **she's amazing ;) dont care what ppl says. this aint your business! ;D

**Rachel Berry,Brittany Pierce,Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel and 6 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Yous are the cutest:)and San, im glad your finally doing whats right!:-)

**Brittany Pierce: **I love you too sanny!:')&your so sweet! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Santana Lopez: **:')Good Goodd Britss!xxx'(-;

**Jake Piers: **S'hot ;)

**Santana Lopez: **(-;

**Jake Piers likes this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **OMG! Thanks Jake! Lord Tubbington says your hot too!:D

**Jake Piers: **Erm.. San, cuzzzy wtf? :L

**Santana Lopez: **Its just her cat..she's like that. she's kind of...sweet like that. look i'll explain some other time. now, just agree instead of saying 'wtf'.

**Brittany Pierce: **Cuzzy?&What does 'WTF' mean?

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah Cuzzy. and doesnt matter Britt.

**Megan Flynn: **you have the right to judge me, when have you seen your cousin? he's a ManWhore. :L

**Santana Lopez: **looll, you begged for sex off him. desperate much?

**Jake Piers,Noah Puckerman,Sam Evans and 4 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Asif she's of done that! he's a right liar.

**Megan Flynn likes this.**

**Megan Flynn: **haha, yeah course i did!'fyi, he begged me. and Thanks Finn, your right. :) 3

**Jake Piers: **i dont beg for sex. i get it when i want, slut. i'll tell u alll full story, she wa flirtin with me for like 2 weeks i flirted bk :L, and i thort she wa hot and dat so i just left it. and then, One night she turned up on my doorstep when my parents were out. with jus a coat on, and litterally begged for it! haha! lmao

**Megan Flynn: **Not reallyyy

**Santana Lopez: **slag^^^yeah u Megan, Dont call my cuzzen a liar! yeah u heardd Right. COUSIN. yeah, he may sleep with girls. a bunch, but he's not a liar. you hear me?

**Finn Hudson: **Gee, leave her alone San!

**Santana Lopez: **Nah, when she decided to telll the truth maybe i will leave her 'alone':LL.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Mercedes Jones: **Going to spend some time with **Matt Rutherford **:) Missed you so much. xxx

**Matt Rutherford,Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson,Mike Chang and 15 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Omgsh man! you gotta hang with me till i leave for 5 weeks!

**Matt Rutherford: **Where u goin like?

**Noah Puckerman:** Vegas with Rachel :)

**Matt Rutherford: **Mint! & yeah okay man :)

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry Uploaded photo's to the album 'Just Me'**

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce,Finn Hudson,Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and 2 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **She my girl 3 you look stunning baby, as always. xxx

**Santana Lopez: **You look gawjus babe:)

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you Noah and Santana :)

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Finn Hudson **Is in a relationship with **Megan Flynn**

**Megan Flynn likes this.**

**Megan Flynn: **I love you baby xoxoxox

**Santana Lopez: **LMFAO.

**Jake Piers,Noah Puckerman,Rachel Berry,Sam Evans,Brittany Pierce,Quinn Fabray,Mike Chang,Artie Abrams and 100 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Your pathetic! get off his relationship status! like he wants u on it! he dunt want owt to do with yous!

**Artie Abrams: **What? i'm sorry,did i just hear u say 'Finn doesnt want anything to do with us' anymore? he hasnt said anything to me about anything like that.

**Megan Flynn: **Thats because he hasnt told you yet. He's quitting Glee Club and he's nothing to yous. Isn't that right, Finn?

**Finn Hudson: **Yep (: I love you Megan. :)

**Kurt Hummel: **What the helll Finn?

**Megan Flynn: **Love you too babyboy :)))

**Finn Hudson: **Ill explain later Kurt and good good babygurl. xxxxxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Finn's quit glee club? wth for?

**Rachel Berry: **He can't just do that..espicially on Facebook!

**Noah Puckerman: **Dude, your quitting Glee club for what?

**Finn Hudson: **You treat Megan Wrong I cant let that happen, Ive done it for Megan. She asked me to. I love her. when you love someone, you'd do anything for them.

**Santana Lopez: **:O

**Sam Evans: **:O

**Rachel Berry: **:O sorry but just had to say this..good luck with that relationship!:-)

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Sam Evans,Jake Piers and 2 others like this.**

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE


	9. Chapter 9

Glee goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**A/N. enjoy and review**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Glee or Facebook..**

Chapter 9.

**Finn Hudson: **Having a great time with my baby **Megan Flynn **:) xxx

**Megan Flynn and Dave Karofsky likes this.**

**Dave Karofsky: **1 hot girl there u got Hudson ;)

**Megan Flynn: **Haha!^)Thankyou:').

**Finn Hudson: **ikr ;) shes mine tho! for like, ever!xxx

**Megan Flynn likes this.**

**Megan Flynn: **:) Forever babe! :) xx

**Noah Puckerman: **She's not worth quitting Glee club ..

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah she is, look Puck i understand that u mayb jealous..but seriously, she's with me! & i dont care what you's all think!

**Noah Puckerman: **I wasn't being jealous, why would i be tbh? Its summer, and youve got all summer to really think bout this, but really ? over a girl, who youve only known what? a couple of weeks and you suddnly love her and would do anything for her, now that just aint normal

**Megan Flynn: **Oh please, Puck shutup. Like you'd know what love is. Before Rachel, you were fucking aloada girls. Finn told me everything about you ;) and everyone else. and tbh, This 'Rachel' you, Finn and Jacob are obsessed on. well Finnn USED to be, but tbf i dont see what yous saw in her..

**Santana Lopez: **You did not just fucking say that! oh bitch your going down when i see u!

**Mike Chang: **Finn, what the hell have you done with the old'finn'? :O

**Artie Abrams: **That Megan has made him...weird. i know we all may have hated Finn, But we have to sort this out. asap. NewDirections; all text me!

GLEE'GLEE;G#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Artie Abrams uploaded a video 'Marry you- New Directions (cover) ..**

remember this guys? **Noah Puckerman Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel **:) and everyone else! Great times! haha :)

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **I look total badass on there ;)

**Santana Lopez: **I look totally hot! right?:-)

**Brittany Pierce: **Yess u do Santana!:) n'aww look at me and artie...good times they were :DD

**Santana Lopez: **Babeyy thankyou. But No Bartie anymore! its Brittana or whatever it is!:').

**Brittany Pierce: **I know but they wer still good times y'know like u and Puckerman, and Dave..and Matt? ..and Finn and aloada other guys. :-) but I love u San, were always gunna be together! me and u know that xxxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Yes yes i know! and seriosly Britt? I didn't like it with Finn! And Dave! u gotta stop sayin' that! love u too :) xxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **Buuut I ;) was good...

**Santana Lopez: **Hmm.

**Rachel Berry: **Nice to know San and Noah, not everybody on facebook needs to know...

**Santana Lopez: **My lips are shut. :D i wont say anything else as you'll already probably know if its good or bad..

**Rachel Berry: **Santana!-.-

GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Megan Flynn: **Omgg! Going to meet JLS all thanks to my baby **Finn Hudson **gosh what wud i do without u :) love u! xx(-;

**Finn Hudson,Lia Farrow And 3 others like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **Lucky Bitch!{; am I invited?

**Megan Flynn: **'Course! d'ya think I'd not go without u? to see Jls? ha asif. Yesh your deffo coming with me. :-)

**Lia Farrow: **when is it? :) and thanks babe goodii x

**Megan Flynn: **Its in bout' 3 months yee? hope u can cum bbzz! Doubt Finn would come(-: dont blame him, tbh. he's a guyy!xoxox

**Finn Hudson: **Thanks for understanding babe. love you too :-) xxxx

**Megan Flynn likes this.**

**Megan Flynn: **You are my number one! :D xxx

**Finn Hudson: **Always :) xx

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry: ***sigh* two days left before I leave to Vegas with **Noah Puckerman **for 5 weeks! :) :) :) But, im gonna be so sad cos im gonna miss all my friends! :'( xoxox

**Noah Puckerman,Santana Lopez,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams,Brittany Pierce and 6 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I'm gonna miss you too!:'(

**Brittany Pierce: **OMG:'( no please no dont go! Me and San we'll miss you too much!D: dont leave us!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm sorry i'm gonna miss yous all too! but hey..its only for five weeks...

**Brittany Pierce: **Five weeks is a long time! its a month and a week! :(

**Rachel Berry: **I know Britts, sorry :( im gonna miss you all so bad!

**Santana Lopez: **sleepover tonight? at mine?

**Rachel Berry: **Can Quinn come with us?

**Santana Lopez: **After the way she talked to you, no.

**Rachel Berry: **Santana, Me and Quinn are friends, we sorted everything out. Just ffs, San fine then. I'm not pickin between yous

**Santana Lopez: **Alright, alright sure she can come! :) but its at Britts house then ;D

**Brittany Pierce: **Yay!:D

**Rachel Berry: **:) I'll text her

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry - Quinn Fabray: **Hey, me San and Britts are havin a sleepover tonight!:-)..we wondered if youd wanna come?xxx

**Sam Evans likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Dunno..

**Rachel Berry: **Well, it'd be good if u did!:-)...and your safe!

**Sam Evans: **Go on Quinn..you want to. I know, you do.

**Quinn Fabray: **Who said i wanted to?..&Fine, i'll go Rach.

**Sam Evans: **I was right, like always! :D

**Quinn Fabray: **Haha shutup

**Rachel Berry: **It's at Britt's house.

**GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Noah Puckerman **cant wait to get away fromm Lima, Ohio to be honest!

**Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Why? something happened?

**Noah Puckerman: **Nowt just cant wait to get away from my mum..all she ever does is moan moan moan. :L

**Santana Lopez: **Don't all Mum's?

**Sam Evans: **Lol you'll end up missing her when u get ther haha

**Noah Puckerman: **Dont think i will

**#GLEE#glee#glee#GLEE#**

**Megan Flynn uploaded 9 photos to the album 'Me and friends ;)' **

**Lia Farrow,Finn Hudson,Sam Evans,Matt Hakuna and 6 others like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **Stunnah or wht!'

**Megan Flynn: **Thanks babe :)xxx.

**Finn Hudson: **you look stunning as always babe :)xxx.

**Megan Flynn: **:)xxx

**Matt Hakuna: **I so would ;]

**Megan Flynn: **ooohh, you'd do what now?;].

**Matt Hakuna: **If you'd let me ;] yeah?

**Megan Flynn: **;]

**Finn Hudson: **?

**Megan Flynn: **huh? sup babe?xox.

**Finn Hudson: **He's flirting with you and your flirting back?..chuffin hell Megan thought you were better than that! x

**Megan Flynn: **it doesnt mean anything, text me? xox

**Noah Puckerman: **SSsssssssnake

**Megan Flynn: **Fuck off -.-

**Noah Puckerman: **NO

**glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee**

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Summer! with everyone. i love you **Mike Chang **:) forever!

**Mike Chang,Brittany Pierce,Santana Lopez,Dave Karofsky,Noah Puckerman and 3 others like this.**

**Mike Chang: **I love you too! xxx

**Brittany Pierce: **Hey, ive just realised you know if you and Mike got married...would your names stay the same? cos they're both Chang!

**Santana Lopez: **O dear!

**Rachel Berry: **Think i'm going to miss Britts so much :') hehe

**Brittany Pierce: **what about Lord Tubbington? you've gotta miss him too!..

**Rachel Berry: **Yes and Lord Tubbington..

**Brittany Pierce: **:')!

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**-END OF chapter 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

Glee goes Facebook! Rachel B. & Puck.

**A/N. Enjoy and review **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee :) or facebook :)**

Chapter10. - Arguments.

**Megan Flynn: **off out with my babes **Jenna Louise **and **Lia Farrow **:) should be good!xxxxx

**Jenna Louise **and **Lia Farrow likes this.**

**Jenna Louise: **WOOO!:)Xxxx

**Lia Farrow: **i can't wait..aint seen you in yonks Jen! xxx

**Jenna Louise: **Haha same babe!xxx

**Finn Hudson: **Have a good time babe:)text me?

**Megan Flynn: **Will do bbzz! :} +innit my babes! xxxx

**Jenna Louise: **Haha the old days:'-)..xx

**Megan Flynn:** yep before you left:'-(..but i'm glad your back!:D xx

**Jenna Louise: **Haha with all the boys 'what you lookin at' haha:'-)amazing! can't wait to see ya babs! xx

**Megan Flynn Likes this.**

**'GLEE#GLEE#G;EE#G;EE#GLEE#**

**Noah Puckerman added a photo to the album 'Vegas with my girl:3'**

**Rachel Berry **was tagged in this album.

**Caption,"**I'm a lucky boy;)"

**Mike Chang,Sam Evans,,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce, Jake Piers and 3 others like this.**

**Jake Piers: **DAMN! that is hot! ;)

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **She's my girl so keep off. :)

**Rachel Berry: **NOAHH!-.-

**Santana Lopez: **Looks like you guys are having a good time! :) i miss you like mad :'(

**Rachel Berry: **I miss you too San! webcam later k? :)

**Brittany Pierce: **me too!

**Rachel Berry: **OFCOURSE!

GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **gonna now go grab **Noah Puckerman **round shopping with me :')

**Santana Lopez,Tina Cohen-Chang,Mike Chang,Brittany Pierce, and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **-_-

**Rachel Berry Likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **You love it really ;)

**Santana Lopez: **What everyone's thinking of this: WHIPPED!

**Mike Chang,Artie Abrams,Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry and 7 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Wow, how many likes is Santana getting for putting that Puck is getting whipped isn't that bad..? she might be hurting him! :O

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh i do love you Britt:)haha!:3

**Brittany Pierce: **I love you too Mercedes, but what was that sudden outburst bout that Mercedes? you never just come out with that!:')..xxx

**Santana Lopez: **Britt,i'll explain to you everything later:')loveyoubabey!xxxxxxx

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm not whipped, k? she dragged me there.. lol Britt.

**Brittany Pierce: **Thank god your not whipped Puck! + dragged? woah; isn't that worse? :O:O Rachel! what are you doing with him!..

**Rachel Berry: **;) i love him..he loves me..he should do anything for me therefore he will :) and Britt, Santana will explain everything to you when she see's you!:')

**Noah Puckerman: **I love you too baby!+fine,lets go shopping for the sake of what you just said,..that's it!:3

**Mike Chang: **Haha ..Puck your so whipped!

**Noah Puckerman: **Shutup?

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, can you get off facebook so we can leave now?:):3thanks much love, your girlfriend, Rachel.

**Santana Lopez and Mike Chang like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **K baby, coming. gotta go bitchez'see ya Satan! :)

**Santana Lopez: **WHIPPED! WHIPPED! WHIPPED!

**GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Lia Farrow: **I REGRET ever meeting you. -.-

**Megan Flynn,Finn Hudson,Jake Piers, and 3 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Tag me in it next time babe yeah? thanks!-Meg+Jenna.

**Lia Farrow: **Will do.

**Jake Piers: **Oh dear..whats happened here?

**Megan Flynn: **Jake..keep out of it ye? nowt to do with you.

**Lia Farrow: **Yet you bring other people into it anyway?

**Jenna Louise: **This is pathetic!

**Megan Flynn: **how am i? grow up!..

**Finn Hudson: **Lia, stop being pathetic serisouly Meg says it was only a joke!..she didn't mean for you to take it seriously.. xxxx

**Lia Farrow: **That's not the point, and yeh cos ^ thats not getting anyone involved is it? ..

**Jake Piers: **Lia tell me on chat what you girls are onabout :')?

**Lia Farrow: **okay. :}

**Megan Flynn: **He put that comment on, i didn't ask him to. Don't even get involved Jake, Lia.. what are you getting at? i'm sorry for the 'joke' ..but its different with you though isn't it?when your doing it? ..

**Lia Farrow: **That isn't the point though, i've had enough of you, its like i'm your puppet that i have to follow you around even when i don't want to, and im sick of it. Like, today when you were doing that joke you expected me to just not take it seriously, i have feelings yano and i'm sick and tired of you! You only get likes on your photo's because you have cleavage out, you want boys. even when you've got a boyfriend, you still want more. I don't get you, to be honest, i don't care if anyone seees this, because its ALL true. Don't bother asking me to stick up for you all the time you have little 'Finny' boy for that and all the other boys you string along. I think Finn deserves better than that thing.

**Santana Lopez,Noah Puckerman,Jake Piers and 3 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **half of that is all lies.

**Jake Piers: **No it aint she's right.

**Lia Farrow: **People can decide who they want to believe i dont really care, they'll get to know what your really like, i mean your already controlling Finn? from this friends + what he likes!:-/ ..some love that is? but i know i'm right.

**Finn Hudson: **What? She's been using me? is that what your saying?

**Lia Farrow: **Something like that. Finn, i think you deserve someone better. she's controlling you all your friends are right, she's probably been controlling me since we became 'bestfriends' but i'm putting a stop to it.

**Megan Flynn: **Finn, call me? i need to talk to you. by the way, Lia i've always hated you

**Jenna Louise: **Errmm...i dont know what to say..

**Jake Piers: **:')

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Megan Flynn: **Bestfriends has 11 letters then again so does Backstabber. :3;/...

**Jenna Louise,Mary Anne and 3 others like this.**

**Jenna Louise: **I'm one of your bestfriends but i will never backstabb you baby:-)Xxxxxxx

**Mary Anne: **This about Lia?

**Lia Farrow: **Course it is, pretty obvious.

**Megan Flynn: **Lol yeah, can't believe i trusted her!

**Jenna Louise: **Bet she wouldn't dare say it to your face babe! xxxx

**Megan Flynn: **Haha i know xxx

**Finn Hudson: **...she's my friend aswell, stop talking about her.

**Megan Flynn: **and your supposed to be my boyfriend?...:-/ oh great, she's got everyone on her side.

**Finn Hudson: **She's my friend aswell, though and i hate what your saying, can't you just leave it babe?

**Megan Flynn: **No. she's ruining my life so i will ruin hers.

**Finn Hudson: **Need to talk to you, don't call me just text me

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **i love my life. :3

**Jake Piers,Brittany Pierce,Finn Hudson,Artie Abrams and 3 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **I love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lots of kisses!

**Santana Lopez: **I love you more Britt Britt! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mwahaaa

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Finn Hudson **Went from being 'in a relationship' to 'single'.

Comments. Like.

**Santana Lopez,Mike Chang,Kurt Hummel,Lia Farrow and 4 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **:(

**Noah Puckerman: **Glad you grew some balls!

**Sam Evans: **That didn't last long?..

**Quinn Fabray,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and 3 others liked this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Lia was right :)

**Lia Farrow: **I hate her, i'm pretty much people at that school will probably hate me, i'm moving schools anyway so i'll be fine lol

**Jake Piers: **Where you moving to? D; i'll miss you, even though we didn't talk much.

**Lia Farrow: **Mckinley. :) My Dad reccommended it to me. :D

**Jake Piers: **I wish i was aloud to just go to a different school.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Megan Flynn: **Oh i bet you had it planned all along. :'( you've ruined my life, so i guess its my turn to ruin yours. :*

**Jenna Louise,Lexiee Baby,Charles Sparks, and 5 others like this.**

**Charles Sparks: **What you planning to do? :) xxxxx

**Megan Flynn: **What am i going to say? ..lets just say she messed with the wrong woman. i hate her so fucking much! she's getting whats coming to her.

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Noah Puckerman: **When your girl trys something on asks for your opinion you just say 'yeah..nice' and she doesn't believe you for a second so she takes forever -.- why is that?

**Mike Chang,Sam Evans,Finn Hudson,Artie Abrams and 2 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Because it's pretty obvious you don't like it, 'hmm, nice' she probably wants you to say 'you look beautiful baby.' yeah, but actually mean it?

**Noah Puckerman: **But she looks beautiful in anything, i don't really mind what she wears...she's always gonna look beautiful

**Quinn Fabray: **Yeah but thats in your point of view, not in hers. just saying, i would know.

**Mike Chang: **That happens to me all the time, dude.

**Noah Puckerman: **Not just me then :)

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**


	11. Chapter 11

Glee goes Facebook. Rachel B. + Puck

**A/N. Wow im so shocked at the amount of reviews I got. I was going to update EVERY chapter I have done last night, but I got tired after chapter 10, here you go though chapter 11. **

**RJRRAA: I'm sorry I didn't make it clear enough, ffs means 'for f**** sake' and owt means anything. ill try not to put slang in as I don't use slang anymore, and when I wrote this I did. Hope you enjoy, continue to read and review **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own glee or facebook **

Chapter11

**Lia Farrow: **I'm going to miss all my other friends back at my old school, but after the holiday's its Mckinley time!:')&I already know people there.. I can't wait!

**Jake Piers,Finn Hudson,Santana Lopez,Noah Puckerman and 3 others like this. **

**Jake Piers: **I WILL MISS YOU!:(

**Lia Farrow: **Ahh, Jake don't worry i'll come hang out with you ;) i won't forget you!

**Jake Piers: **Best do. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **You'll love it!:) aha, just watch out for Coach Sylvester. :) she can be a bitttchhh and she hates glee! :L

**Lia Farrow: **Aha okay :) glee? isn't that like a show choir group? i love singing!

**Brittany Pierce: **OMG is everyone thinking what i'm thinking?! GOOD SINGER, HELLO glee club!:-)

**Santana Lopez: **even better, you could join new directions :D

**Lia Farrow: **Maybe :))

**Brittany Pierce: **Santana? you have like the same mind as me it's unreal! :*

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE##GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **At the beach with **Noah Puckerman **Awww he's getting jealous cozz of the guys coming up to me! ;)

**Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce,Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **WitWoo;-)you go girl..wish i was there:*

**Rachel Berry: **Naww he's so cute when he's jealous!

**Mercedes Jones: **Aha, get a picture of his face so we know what his expression is aha =D

**Brittany Pierce: **How about videoing it? then you can look back on it :)

**Rachel Berry: **What a good idea Britt! ;)

**Santana Lopez: **that's the best idea you've ever had Britt! :')

**Brittany Pierce: **Even better than that favour i did for you? :O:O

**Santana Lopez: **Shush!-.- no ofcourse not ..that was first best thing baby.

**Brittany Pierce: **:* xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

**Rachel Berry: **? is it just me or is everyone else confused as to what this 'favour' was?

**(^Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Mike Chang,Finn Hudson and 3 others like this)**

**Sam Evans: **ahh yes! ;D

**Brittany Pierce: **It's nothing you would like Sam, sorry Rach i can't say because Santana says i'm bad if i tell people. ;( sorry. but i do love you though! xxxx

**Rachel Berry: **Confused? Santana? ..

**Santana Lopez: ***Hides and shuts her lips with superglue*

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Megan Flynn **added a new photo to the album 'my normal life:3'

**Jenna Louise,Charles Sparks, Jeydon'Malik and 2 other people like this.**

**Jenna Louise: **you is one sexy gurl. ;-)

**Charles Sparks: **Got that right^^

**Megan Flynn: **;-)

**Finn Hudson: **lol..

**Lia Farrow,Jake Piers,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce nd 3 others like this)**

**Brittany Pierce: **lol.. (carrying it on) just to see if I get as many likes more than the actual picture itself!:-):*

**Santana Lopez,Mercedes Jones,Jake Piers,Lia Farrow and Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Get off my picture?i dont need your stupid comments on it.

**Santana Lopez: **Srsly, don't know what Finn saw in you.

**Lia Farrow: **^were all happy to get off your picture you know why?..cos noone wants to look at your ugly face anyway!

**Megan Flynn: **Atleast I can get a boyfriend!

**Lia Farrow: **Atleast I don't have to get my cleavage out just to get likes.

**Megan Flynn: **I don't? do us all a favour,go do one!

**Lia Farrow: **Nah thanks,how about you?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **Thank gosh we are not at the beach now! i'm off to bed while the gorgeous girlfriend gets to look after the kids. ;) love you baby.

**Mercedes Jones,Brittany Pierce,Lia Farrow,Sam Evans,Artie Abrams and 12 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I do NOT like the way you think MR. get down here and HELP! while your at it, mind getting off facebook too?

**Noah Puckerman: **Shouldn't you be going off facebook? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **I'm not exactly on Facebook, i get text's so i can TEXT BACK! duh!

**Noah Puckerman: **'man she stalks my statuses. :O ;L

**Sam Evans and Mike Chang like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **don't act like you never look at my profile!..care to come down?

**Noah Puckerman: **no.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay then.. let's just say nothing for you later on or no kisses.. just saying.

**Noah Puckerman: **Why you tryna bribe me by sex? :O

**Rachel Berry: **Who said anything about sex? + its called revenge babe.

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Fine, i'm on my way down.. don't say i don't do anything for you.

**Rachel Berry: **Okay ..you don't do anything for me;)

**Mercedes jones and Brittany Pierce like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **It'd be good if Puckleberry had Pucklebabies!:)

**Rachel Berry: **Already Britt?!already?!..

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **looks like my day is spent with my girl Brittany - love you princess:3.

**Mercedes Jones,Jake Piers,Sam Evans,Mike Chang,Lauren Zises and 3 other people like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Yous two are adorable.. :')

**Santana Lopez: **Thank you!:)&You+Sam are the best together you need to get together! :')

**Quinn Fabray: **Don't be daft! :)

**Santana Lopez: **Just being truthfull :)

**Brittany Pierce: **i'm a happy princess!:D i love you too San and Quinn, San's right, you and Sam need to get together. I know you like him, you told me and San and Rach at that sleepover ;D xoxoxoxox.

**Quinn Fabray: **BRITTANY!-.-

**Sam Evans: **Did she now? ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **No i didn't!..

**Brittany Pierce: **Did too!

**Santana Lopez: **Agreed on that one ^^

**Sam Evans: **;))

#glee#gleeGLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray **I'm seriously not in the mood with Brittany Right now!

**Santana Lopez,Sam Evans,Finn Hudson and Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Because she totally posted your secret all over facebook! ;) right?

**Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **No, because she lied and now Sam thinks i like him..

**Santana Lopez: **hmm, not how i heard it.. call me NOW FABRAY!

**Brittany Pierce: **But you did say that i'm pretty sure you did.. :/

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Mercedes Jones **Got nothing to do.. what to do? any idea's? :)

**Artie Abrams,Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans like this.**

**Matt Rutherford: **Come hang with me and the guys!

**Mercedes Jones: **NO! i hang around with you all too much ;)

**Matt Rutherford: **So?

**Mercedes Jones: **I wan't a break sometimes..you get me? you have fun with your mates have some boy bonding time or whatever i'll think of something!:)

**Mike Chang: **Thanks Mercedes:)..Hey, come to think of it Tina's not doing anything how bout you arrange something with her? :') then that's sorted!

**Mercedes Jones: **What a good idea:')..thanks Mike your a great help!

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans: **advice.. i need some?

**Noah Puckerman,Mercedes Jones,Santana Lopez and 3 others like this. **

**Noah Puckerman: **awww..sammy neeeds advice. i'd be glad to help mate

**Sam Evans: **Shh k video call or i'll just text ya?

**Noah Puckerman: **Text me, Rach might go crazy if i go on vid cam when i'm supposed to be busy :L

**Sam Evans: **Ok aha

**Santana Lopez: **Think I know what this is about..

**Sam Evans: **No San, not what your thinking. ahaha

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Lia Farrow: **living my life the way i want it! like i've always wanted :D

**Sam Evans,Jeydon'Malik,Jake Piers and 3 others like this.**

**Jake Piers: **You go girl!;D..

**Finn Hudson: **yeah. don't let other people like Megan lead your life for you :)

**Lia Farrow likes this.**

**Lia Farrow: **Thanks Finn! I'm not gonna.. i'll tell them to do one if they even try :D

**Charles Sparks: **Why you acting like this You and Megan used to be bestfriends!:-)i don't understand whats happened.

**Jenna Louise: **You wouldn't say this to her face.. so why broadcast it all over facebook? ..

**Megan Flynn and Charles Sparks like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **Oh, you have no idea.. i would actually.

**Megan Flynn: **Not wanting to start an argument, but you wouldn't -js.

**Lia Farrow: **You know i would..so why don't you go back to havin your cleavage out bbz?

**Megan Flynn: **Hahaa..your funny! fuckoff and do one babe.

**Lia Farrow: **aha, that's all she's got! 'fuckoff' 'go do one'.. phaha! :L

**Jenna Louise: **Haha she'd beat you anyday.

**Lia Farrow: **K.. ~Conversation got boring,ended.~

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **aww no Got a crying Brittany.. Quinn I think you went a little over the top!

**Mercedes Jones,Sam Evans,Noah Puckerman and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Ohmydays! i'm so sorry Britt! I never meant for you to start crying.. I'm just not in the mood

**Brittany Pierce: **Why take it out on me then :'( :'( :(

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm so sorry! I never meant to.. look i'll explain when i get to San's okay? cos i really don't wanna put it on facebook! i'm sorry for taking it out on you though Britt!

**Brittany Pierce: **oh its fine.. you said sorry.. but please don't do it again! :'( it really hurt my feelings!

**GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Quinn Fabray **Just can't get you out of my head! -_- can't believe I'm saying this but i actually can't wait to go back to school and yet.. i regret saying that!

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Sam Evans,Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this. **

**Tina Cohen- Chang: **aha, me too! *highfive*

**Quinn Fabray: ***Highfive* to you too!:D i don't get to hang out with people as much as i did when i was at school ;D

**Santana Lopez: **Ikr? we should all have like a Glee party;-)with everything+everyone there! Oh yeshh;-).

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh we so have to do that! :D

**Rachel Berry: **Oh My Gawsh..what bout me? ;[ i wish i was there!

**Quinn Fabray: **We'll make one for sure when you come back;-). hahaha but for now, WE ARE PARTYING YES GIRLS+BOYS!

**Sam Evans,Lia Farrow,Santana Lopez and 3 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **wooooo!

#GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

-END OF CHAPTER11-


	12. Chapter 12

Glee Goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee neither do i own Facebook! :)**

**P****.S. I have to like fast forward abit more.. so this chapter is where Noah and Rachel are getting ready to leave and will be back in next chapter.**

Chapter12.

**Noah Puckerman: **1 more week left! Then back to Lima, Ohio!

**Rachel Berry,Lia Farrow,Megan Flynn,Santana Lopez and 3 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Your missing the pool party omfg! bitches.

**Noah Puckerman,Artie Abrams,Jake Piers and 2 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Oh i know. found out off facebook..

**Brittany Pierce: **Don't worry though Puck..Santana promised Rachel another party when she comes back.. i dont know how though it cost alot.

**Rachel Berry: **^It's fine she doesn't have too! :')

**Noah Puckerman and Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Shutup Rachel! A party isn't a proper party without you guys so i will okay?! :)

**Noah Puckerman Likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Well thanks Satan i feel so much special. ;}

**#GL;EE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Jake Piers: **Party time later! :)

**Lia Farrow,Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson,Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Where at?

**Jake Piers: **did you not get an invitation? aw bless.

**Lia Farrow,Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson and 2 others like this.**

**Megan Flynn: **Piss off Jake.. seriously your alright on your own but on facebook cos you've got you 'Mckinley' friends your all 'i hate you Megan and shit' your two faced.

**Santana Lopez: **It's gonna beee goood! :D

**Mark Chile: **duuude, maybe then you cann hook up with someone eh? :L

**Jake Piers: **Ahah shutup Mark :L

**#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee**

**Lia Farrow: **Getting ready for tonightttt! :) partyyyyyyy!

**Santana Lopez,Jake Piers,Finn Hudson and 3 others like this.**

**Emily Manning: **Have a good night :) need to talk to you babess, text me?

**Lia Farrow: **Okie babe :) will do and thanks :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Lord Tubbington thinks i should help you pick something to wear!

**Lia Farrow: **Ah it's fine Brittany :) I've already got something sorted :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Awww! :( but i wanted to see it atleast!

**Lia Farrow: **aww i'm sorry Britt! you'll have to wait till the party! :)

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Lia Farrow **uploaded photos to the album 'justme.' caption,'this is my life, this is how i want it'.

**Jake Piers,Santana Lopez,Brittany Pierce,Finn Hudson and 3 others like this. **

**Finn Hudson: **Beaut!

**Emily Manning: **You look stunning babe :)xx

**Lia Farrow: **Thanks babe :) x

**Megan Flynn: **Ergh. who would want that..

**Lia Farrow: **I don't care who would or wouldn't want me Megan, your opinions do not concern me.. so i'd like it if you wouldn't comment on my pictures.

**Megan Flynn: **Don't care! I'll do what i like thanks!

**Emily Manning: **Aye whats happened here? a fallout? x

**Megan Flynn: **More like forever haha! i'll mail you babe xo

**Lia Farrow: **Don't listen to the crap she gives you.. but whatever.

**Jake Piers: **Lia you look stunning! ;) and Megan to answer your question i would.

**Megan Flynn: **bless!:'-) yous two would suit.. have a good life together with ya babies! i hope there as ugly and fat as you Lia.

**Jake Piers: **She's not even ugly or fat you've just basically described yourself there.. now do one cause tbh i don't think Lia wants your comments on her photos!

**Santana Lopez: **Megan- DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! swear if i see you sayin shit to my girl, you won't be able to see your feet again.

**Megan Flynn: **Ha. you don't even know her..

**Santana Lopez: **I do actually. met her when she was with Jake once.

**glee#glee#glee#glee#gle#glee**

**Private Messaging: Participants: Jake Piers and Lia Farrow: **

**Lia Farrow: **Thanks for what you said :) but honestly you didn't have to.

**Jake Piers: **Think i'm gonna let her say that to you? no way!

**Lia Farrow: **Thanks again Jake:) i appreciate it! :D

**Jake Piers: **It's fine honestly :) you goin party tonightt? ;)

**Lia Farrow: **Haha yeah.. you should know that thick twat! ;)

**Jake Piers: **Oi. im only tryna make conversation here;) 'least someones tryin ;)

**Lia Farrow: **LMAO, shutup you ;) like to embarrass me you! -.- so dont tonight please..

**Jake Piers: **Haha i'll try not to babe ;) can't help myself.

**Lia Farrow: **Haha so you seen the bitch lately?

**Jake Piers: **Around:L..she hangs around with that Jenna now. what you mean bitch? why not slag?

**Lia Farrow: **Haha your right but i dunno im not that harsh!

**Jake Piers: **Well, you fucking should be! i mean, she's treated you like shit, no i mean it... LIKE shit!

**Lia Farrow: **Yeah i know, i'm just not like her and to be honest, i don't ever want to be!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **Time for the party to begin peoplee! ;D **Brittany Pierce **M'baby i love you gonna get smashed tonight!

**Brittany Pierce, Lia Farrow,Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **;)I love you too! Mum says i can sleep over she dont care to be honest xxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Okay then that's good... you best do! ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **Lord Tubbington will be at home! he doesnt like my mum cos he thinks she smells..i think he's going insane. xxxx

**Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Only you, Britt. only you! xx

**Brittany Pierce: **I know it's only me, lord tubbington has gone for a walk so im on my own, with my laptop ofcourse.. getting ready! he's not happy with me thou xxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Awww, i love you Britt:')xx

**Brittany Pierce: **Your so random at times! :) i love you too, silly! you know that ;Pxxxxx

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **out shopping with my man :)he loves it really!

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **holy crap, is he really Puck?!

**Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce,Rachel Berry and 2 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **I dragged him shopping with me, he's been moaning but i know he loves it really. ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Goooo girl! ;) while he's up for it!

**Noah Puckerman: **I hate you baby.

**Rachel Berry: **I love you..

**Santana Lopez And Blaine Anderson like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**~story mode... at the party~**

Lia's.p.o.v.

I walked into Santana's house, not really knowing what to say or do because I don't really know enough people here. It might probably be awkward.. i'll stick with Jake or Finn, I think they'll be fine with that.

"Lia, so glad you could make it!" Santana said waving her hand over towards me.

"Hey.. well I obvisously could just not come could i?" I said smiling.

"Good point. Anyway, your here now so have fun. I'll be around somewhere if you needa talk or have fun with me." Santana said winking before walking off.

I looked around, to see if I could even find Jake and certainly I did, talking to Finn. The guy who likes me. Yeah, you heard right. Finn likes me and he's talking to the guy I like, Jake which is not cool. Just so not cool. I looked around to see if there was anyone else I could talk to..

"LIA!" I turned around to see Brittany, the weird girl.

"Oh hey.. Brittany right?"

"Yes, that's me. Unless my names been changed to Lord Tubbington." Brittany said smiling.

I laughed towards her, not really knowing what to say,"Your so funny."

"Yeah, I've been told. I don't really know how I make it funny, I just say it.. you know?" Brittany replied looking at me before taking sips of her drink.

"Yeah, I know." I replied also smiling and wanting a drink.

Brittany then started to tell me something about unicorns and I found myself drifting from the conversation to someone across the room who seemed to be eyeing Jake.. Was her name Quinn? Then again, there is some people here that ain't even in New Directions there just from Mckinley otherwise Santana know's them so, Why am I even bothered that Jake's being eyed up? he's not my business, he could be anyone elses. Deep down I knew that I was jealous, I had liked him for a long time. Even when he was with Megan, or should I say hooking up? But I'm a shy girl, I don't like to say anything.

"You like Jake, don't you?" Brittany said.

I jerked my head up to her wondering how the hell she knew," I uh- I don't?"

"It's totally obvious, the past few minutes you've been pretending that your listening to me when really your too busy staring at Sara cause she's staring at Jake." Brittany said sipping her drink.

"How do you know these things?" I suddenly came out with.

"I don't know. I get everything, Like how Quinn and Sam are totally still attracted to each other but trying to avoid each other." Brittany said smiling

"I don't like Jake, I don't."

"Sure you don't, But i won't say anything because i'm pretty sure he doesn't know." Brittany said patting my shoulder before leaving me to be a loner... again.

So, atleast I knew some bits about Quinn and er... Sam? and i deffinatly knew Brittany now that she's just explained herself.

What was I supposed to do now? Sit here and watch Jake flirt with other girls. I doubt any boy in here would come flirt with me. I doubt that Jake would to be honest. I looked like a total idiot, i didn't know what to do I mean, when i went to other parties I was usually with Megan so she would introduce me to people and that's how it would work out but i'm not friends with that bitch and I needed to figure out how the hell i do these things, shall i do it how i did when i was friends with Megan?

I decided I would. It couldn't be that hard to just go to someone and talk, Afterall I had done that with Megan before.

"Hi, I'm Lia."

"Sam." Sam said shaking his hand towards mine.

"Nice name." I said smiling.

Sam laughed,"Er.. thanks? I haven't seen you around before?"

"Yeah, I'm not really round from here. well, I am but not from Mckinley though i'm going there after the holiday's."

"So i'll see you more then?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

"Wanna drink?"

"Sure thing." I said before Sam went to get me a drink.

...

I had found myself having such a great time with Sam that I hadn't notice that I was getting death glares which I'm pretty sure was from Quinn and I knew for sure at the corner of my eye, Jake was staring at me. I was enjoying myself, I wasn't trying to get the boy to date me! I was just making friends.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Excuse me?" I looked up from my conversation with Sam to find a blonde haired girl... yes this was Quinn, the girl had came up to me as soon as she saw Sam leaning in close because he couldn't hear me.

"You, Flirting with Sam here! You have no right!" She replied.

"Were just talking, I'm sorry if you thought otherwise." I replied rolling my eyes before taking a drink.

Before I knew it, I had been dragged by my hair,"Don't you roll your eyes at me, woman! I know your just dying to fuck him! He's taken!" Quinn said pushing me onto the floor.

"Quinn! What are you onna bout? We're just talking, as friends and even if it was anything else, why would that have anything to do with you?" I heard Sam speak up.

I stood up before saying,"I'm not even going to apologise for making friends, I'm not into Sam like that so you honestly have nothing to worry about," I looked up and decided I had a headache (I didn't, I just wanted to get the hell out of here)"I have a headache, I'm going. It was so wrong to even come here in the first place!" I said before leaving and realising that the everyone was watching. everyone. how embarrassing.

I went to get my bag, until someone stopped me.

"Don't go, we haven't even spoken yet, babe." Jake said.

"I really can't, I don't want another bust up like that. Honestly, I shouldn't have even came here in the first place!" I replied.

"How about you come to my house then? There's nothing to do here to be honest." Jake offered smiling.

I thought about this for a moment, I really liked Jake and honestly, I knew what he wanted when he asked me to come to his house. He likes me to," Yeah sure, let's go."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **Oficialy knakereed 4 tha night ! wht a gD night bitchez! ;) who agrreeS? (**A/N. Her grammar isn't good because she's clearly drunk, so please no moaning) **

**Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and 10 others like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**A/N. think you can guess what happened with Lia and Jake. C: **


	13. Chapter 13

Glee Goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**. i'm sorry about my 'grammar' i'll try to change it lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own glee or facebook.**

Chapter13.

**Rachel Berry: **And we're back in Lima Ohio! damn, i'm tired! :(

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce and 4 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Sleepover tomorrow Rach? :)

**Noah Puckerman: **^no! she's seeing my Mum and my sister! okay.

**Santana Lopez: **No way! you've had her all summer theres no freaking way i'm waiting another day to see her, we have school monday i'd like her to sleep at mine tomorrow k, thats not a question its an order!

**Rachel Berry: **Noah, i can still go to your mum and sisters but after i can go to Santana's! simple, now please i know i'm soo wanted ;) but no arguing over me, people!

**Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez,Noah Puckerman and 5 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Oh please! fine!:)

**Kurt Hummel: **Erhm sweetie, forgetting someone here?:-(xoxox.

**Rachel Berry: **come to the sleepover if San and Britt don't mind?i'm sure they won't mind

**Santana Lopez: **Nope, i don't mind! plus, aint hung out in ages Kurt, well more like forever but we've had our moments :) xx

**Kurt Hummel Likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Why yes i know! xx

**Rachel Berry: **You'll be thanking me, i brung you closer ;)

**Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **No Rach ;) don't feel too lucky and cheerful bout yourself! xx

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Lia Farrow - Jake Piers: **Hey babe! :) how are you feeling this morning? want me to come down and help you with your hangover baby? xxx

**Jake Piers: **Nah, i'm finee. mum's looking after me bless her. not like your my girlfriend, so no need for a gorgeous girl to look after me tho i'd love that :D

**Lia Farrow: **Wait, what you mean, i'm not your girlfriend?

**Jake Piers: **the way i said it

**Megan Flynn: ** babe, he doesn't want you, why would he? & he don't want you to come look after him cos someones already looking after him ~points to herself~.

**Jake Piers: **Megan..

**Lia Farrow: **What?!.. but you said-, you said.. you said you'd always liked me! that you wanted-..

**Megan Flynn: **No Jake. i'm sick of this! hiding away just cos of her! and your stupid fucking cousin **Santana **i honestly don't know what Lia's onabout but babe, keep on dreaming!

**Lia Farrow: **I, are yous too together?!

**Megan Flynn: **what do you think ?!

**Jake Piers: **No.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Lia Farrow: **How stupid was i to think that... i'm so stupid.

**Megan Flynn likes this.**

**Lia Farrow: **^I'm seriously not in the mood, so shut your mouth.

**Jake Piers: **Lia.. could we atleast talk?!

**Lia Farrow: **No, thankyou. i think i've heard enough talk for some day.

**Jake Piers: **It isn't what it looks like.

**Lia Farrow: **So you're telling me that it isn't what it looks like? what exactly? the fact that you lied to me? does she even know about us? are you actually with her? infact, no don't even bother answering those questions because you'll probably just lie to my face.

**Jake Piers: **that's not fair! at all!

**Lia Farrow: **Have you only just noticed that nothing's fair in life?

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Jake Piers: **No! but please just hear me out?

**Lia Farrow: **Hear you out?! boys make bullshitt when they say that! i don't wanna know!

**Jake Piers: **Oh, so now you telling me you believe that backstabbing bitch?

**Lia Farrow: **No, but the fact you couldn't even back yourself up proves that she wasn't lying. that's why!

**Kirsty Smith: **What's happened? Fancy texting me Lia? or calling me?xxx

**Lia Farrow: **oh my gosh, talking to one of my bestfriends would be good right now! will do kirsty! :) xx

**Kirsty Smith: **Well i have some news for you too! ;P might cheer you up! xx

**Lia Farrow: **God, i hope so! xx

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce **Is in a complicated relationship with **Santana Lopez**

**Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **What the hell?!

**Santana Lopez: **I second that. so not in the fucking mood right now.

**Brittany Pierce: **:-/ I'm sorry.. you said..

**Santana Lopez: **I said things were getting complicated? never said our whole relationship was? what do you expect me to do? i saw your mails with my cousin, Jake. Lately, youve been flirting with a bunch of guys and i just wanna know if you still love me. ~ clearly not?

**Brittany Pierce: **C-can we talk on the phone? or .. come to my house ?

**Santana Lopez: **Do i really have to? because it seems like your about to break up with me! I just can't handle this right now, i'd rather not

**Brittany Pierce: **Ok. if your sure.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Jake Piers: **My life is so fucked up right now! thought it'd be good to have fun but it always has to be 'so' complicated!

**Noah Puckerman And Finn Hudson like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **too fucking right when you flirt with my girlfriend! oh sorry, my EX girlfriend!

**Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson and 4 others like this.**

**Jake Piers: **Don't make it act like i meant to.

**Lia Farrow: **Phaha you what? you flirted with your cousin's girlfriend?! then slept with me? and then i find out that your with Megan? Is that what you call Fun? no wonder your life's complicated!

**Santana Lopez: **^I'm fuming! didn't mean to? how can you not mean to flirt with someones girlfriend.. you was even taking the mess out of her! how sick is that?

**Megan Flynn: **let's have a party

**Santana Lopez: **You can piss of an'orll! not in the mood, don't piss me off enough than i am already.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Blaine Anderson: **I honestly think that Facebook today has become like war. with all the arguments and statuses! :-(

**Noah Puckerman,Rachel Berry,Tine Cohen-Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **You got that right! lol

**Sam Evans: **Haha i know right lol its quite funny but heartbreaking at the same time

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Lia Farrow: **Good news! brighten up my day anyway! ;) my bestfriend **Kirsty Smith **is moving from the UK to Lima, ohio! she'll be coming to Mckinley! ahhh :D can't wait! :)x

**Kirsty Smith,Finn Hudson,Santana Lopez and 3 others like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Aww bless babe:-) xx

**Lia Farrow: **I'm so happy! ahh! Thanks Finny! :D x

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **Do you see me and still feel love?or have I changed inside your heart'8';-)

**Rachel Berry,Blaine Anderson,Kurt Hummel and 6 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Great song choice! :-)

**Santana Lopez: **I know right :-) can't stop listening to it!

**Brittany Pierce: **We need to talk San please

**Rachel Berry: **Hehe.. i love it! :-)

**Santana Lopez: **K Britt, would help if you answered my calls & same Rach :)

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Quinn Fabray **is in a relationship with **Sam Evans. **

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Brittany Pierce and 5 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **So you finally took my advice? ;)

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh my gosh! totesss cute :D what did i say, Quinn?!

**Quinn Fabray: **I know, i know.. shh.

**Blaine Anderson: **Well.. heyhoe look on the bright side.. something good about today aint they?:')

**Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Why even like it?

**Brittany Pierce: **Because i like the comment?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Inbox - private messaging - participants: Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Hey Finn, i want to make this clear for you. can we keep what we did a secret? Santana's already pretty mad at me and i dont want her mad at me even more :) thanks :-)

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah i understand, i won't tell her but i enjoyed the night.

**Brittany Pierce: **But it was a mistake okay? it never meant to happen. I was drunk, you was just sad over Lia. so .. it was even

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Finn Hudson **I hate keeping secrets! i want you all to know that i think i'm inlove! I never saw this because i was with Megan. But, i've realised i'm inlove with a girl, i love her. i just wanted to let you all know i'm inlove with **Lia Farrow **i wish you were mine. xoxox

**Noah Puckerman And Sam Evans like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Aww this is cute. :-)

**Santana Lopez: **Why can't my relationship be like that?

**Lia Farrow: **Aww Finn :')

**Finn Hudson: **Yes Lia :)

**Sam Evans: **Aww cute! had to say that, sorry.

**Jake Piers: **Wtf? you hardly know her dude!

**Santana Lopez: **STFU JAKE. what would you know? you hardly know yourself!

**Lia Farrow: **Jake, shut up. he does know me, clearly!

**Jake Piers: **But... you can't!

**Lia Farrow: **I can't what?

**Jake Piers: **You can't be with him

**Finn Hudson: **Excuse me, but she hasn't answered that and you can't answer for her

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Noah Puckerman: **awww my lil boys growin up! hahaha, think Finn will actually get 'some' for the past year phahaha!

**Dave Karofsky,Santana Lopez,Sam Evans and 3 people like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **What you onna bout?! ive had 'some' at the party lmao

**Noah Puckerman: **LOL what?! haahaha whos the unlucky lady?

**Brittany Pierce: **FINN!

**Noah Puckerman: **Wait... Britt?

**Santana Lopez: **OMFG! CAN'T WHAT? OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. what?!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm on my way San

**Brittany Pierce: **oh gosh no i didnt mean it like that!

**Santana Lopez: **i hate you! how can you not mean it like that? do not blame it on your small sized brain. tell me the truth!?

**Brittany Pierce: **I I, fine. i slept with him but i didn't mean to! i was drunk! i didn't mean to!

**Santana Lopez: **Oh and that makes it okay? because you was drunk?! what happens when you next get drunk eh? same thing keeps happening? i can't do this anymore ffs

**Brittany Pierce: **Please no!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez **Is single.

**Santana Lopez: **I hope everyones okay, i hope you all are. love sucks guys, you know ^

**Noah Puckerman: **Your not alone, babe. you have all us glee lot, were like a family:').

**Santana Lopez: **Seeing that comment makes me smile, thanks Puckerman :-)

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**(a week later?) **

**Santana Lopez: **trying to keep the tears in, but this time i can't. xoxoxo

**Quinn Fabray: **Very depressing song baby:-( i'm so sorry i hope your okay!xxxx

**Santana Lopez: **Everywhere i go reminds me of her! no i'm not okay, i'm a fucking mess:-(

**Santana Lopez: **When she was mine, when she was mineee, what i miss the most was when we talked all night:'). my souls turned into dust, everything was simple, everything felt so good when she was mine i wish i could forgive. my heart wasn't good enough.

**Mercedes Jones: **This isn't San. what the hell? we want old San back.

**Rachel Berry: **:-(

**Santana Lopez: **i need her, i need her, gotta see her, gotta see her if she was mine:-(

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

~a couple of weeks later~

**Quinn Fabray **Girls, come to mine! we need to find a way to get OUR Santana back!

**Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,Noah Puckerman and 10 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Yes we do. Not that i'm moaning (ill always be here for San) but, i don't really wanna be here all my life while Santana is crying all the time:-( or feeling depressed and can't stop talking about love and brittany... you know?

**Brittany Pierce: **I want to see her! please:-(i need to speak to her..

**Rachel Berry: **I don't think thats a good idea, i'm just saying..

**Brittany Pierce: **Yeah but to be fair it has nothing to do with You Rach you don't get to pick her decisions for her

**Rachel Berry: **Actually, i do. she doesn't even want to speak to you, you think if she did she'd of done it by now? (not being harsh, im just saying)

**Noah Puckerman: **Babe calm down please baby i know you mad but don't take it out on her okay bbygirl?xoxo

**Rachel Berry: **Come round please?+i'm sorry Britt:-(xoxoxo

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Inbox Participants: Jake Piers And Lia Farrow: **

**Jake Piers: **I owe you a big explanation so i'm going to tell you everything, i promise. This is the truth the whole truth. Okay, so i'm a fuckup. the last couple of weeks i found out that my parents arent actually my parents i was so pissed, i've been lately trying to avoid it at every chance i get. Yes, i started to hang out with Megan again. yes we got together, but so many times i cheated on her:-/. i went with you partly because i like you, i do. But i was pissed and i shouldn't have done it, it should have been sometime else where it would be special. i hoped to never explain this to you but i have to. I know this aint no excuse to say i know that, i'm sorry. as for flirting with Santana's ex Brittany i was pissed and high, i didn't mean to and if i was sober, i wouldn't have even said all that. But, i wasn't the one to start it. Brittany did, i just went along with it. I regret it but i honestly think Britt wanted something else in that relationship like she wanted something but she couldn't find it? you know? i know it's partly my fault but its not only me that did it cos it takes 2 to flirt, not one. I'm so sorry for everything. I think you shouldn't be with Finn because well he's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you your meant to be with someone better (clearly not me) but Lia, i love you so so so so much. I'm no longer with Megan. I'm js. she's such a bitch and i knew i was doing wrong. i'm inlove with you though, Lia. I have been for a while now... xox im sorry for treating you like shit

**Lia Farrow: **omg:'). asif you wrote all that? you should of told me bout your um..parents?(can i call them that?) well, all i have to reply to that is, i know i know& the reason why i declined Finn is because. 1. i don't like him like that. 'd be awkward 's wrong 5. he deserves someone to love him 6. I'm in love with someone else. 7. you...

oh and Jake; it's gonna take a lot more than a sorry to fix this x

**Jake Piers: **;-)your so gorgeous baby. & i know, i figured:-)love you xx

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **Without **Noah Puckerman **I don't know who I'd be

**Kurt Hummel,Noah Puckerman,Brittany Pierce and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **I. love. you. only. you.

**Rachel Berry: **I love you too :-)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Santana Lopez: **Partying all night tonight :-) what a night it shall beeee. YEEhaaa ;-) x

**Noah Puckerman: **Don't.

**Rachel Berry: **We know why you're doing this, San stop this!

**Brittany Pierce: **Baby please let me speak! i need to talk to you!

**Quinn Fabray: **San, don't. You know you're doing the wrong thing

**Mercedes Jones: **this isn't Santana, this is the old Santana what the hell!..

**Sam Evans: **Santana DON'T. Listen to all your friends who CARE for you ^

**Santana Lopez: **x

**Rachel Berry: **?

**Noah Puckerman And Quinn Fabray like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **C'mon San, whats happened to that girl I know?

**Lia Farrow: **San, don't be like this! be yourself, don't let anyone bring you down! STAY STRONG! xx

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **DEPRESSING TIMES!

**Noah Puckerman,Quinn Fabray,Mercedes Jones and 5 other people like this.**

**~END OF CHAPTER 13~**

**A/N. I know this doesn't seem like Britt but i needed some drama, Brittana drama.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Glee goes facebook. Rachel B. & Puck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, glee or facebook. **

Chapter14. - Back to school

**Rachel Berry: **Back to school today, am I looking forward to this? No, but I'm hoping Santana will be there.

**Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson,Noah Puckerman and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Well, we'll be lucky if that happens…

**Rachel Berry: **I know, she's hardly spoken to me. :-( i hope she's doing okay, i try my best to talk to her but yknow she ignores me sometimes.

**Brittany Pierce: **She will be at school, she never breaks her promises.

**Quinn Fabray: **Promise? what exactly do you mean a promise?

**Brittany Pierce: **Oh, she made a promise to her parents? did you guys not know?

**Rachel Berry: **No

**Quinn Fabray: **No, what kind of promise?

**Brittany Pierce: **I don't break my promises too, sorry girls.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Lia Farrow: **First day at Mckinley and i aint looking forward to it.. after that party. :Z

**Jake Piers,Noah Puckerman,Sam Evans and 4 others like this.**

**Sam Evans: **We must hang out again! i've actually missed you! :-)

**Lia Farrow: **Me too, you sure your girlfriend won't mind that?

**Sam Evans: **Nah, we sorted it out :)

**Lia Farrow: **Well then, you can be my guide to know where to go eh ye? Because I'm going to be lost as well, knowing me…

**Sam Evans: **Yes probably aha

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Noah Puckerman: **SCHOOL. i'm already tired. in middle of a class :-( ZZZzzzzzzZZ.

**Finn Hudson,Lia Farrow,Quinn Fabray and 3 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Aw baby you have me :'-)

**Noah Puckerman: **Can i fall asleep on you? i really tired bby :-(

**Quinn Fabray,Finn Hudson and Sam Evans like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **don't fall asleep please ;-) i love you lots, keep texting me ;*

**Noah Puckerman: **In class? you sure about that babe? :*x

**Sam Evans: **Good girl gone bad! ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **My bad girl Sam! back off you have Quinn ;)

**Rachel Berry: **I'll kill you later, Noah.

**Noah Puckerman: **Translated: I'm going to give you hardcore revenge later. ;) Oh yes.

**Sam Evans And Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **Finn's reading our conversation, Puck I think we should do something about this…

**Rachel Berry: **No, Puckerman no. you wish baby boy;-)

**Noah Puckerman: **Why yes he is and yes we should Sam, what do you suggest? & Rach Baby; hell yes and you know it. ;D

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Quinn Fabray: **In glee club, I hate the way Lia's looking at my man while singing her stupid song.

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **What is wrong with you?

**Quinn Fabray: **Nothing, I just don't like the way she looks at you. Something wrong with that?

**Sam Evans: **Yes there is, she's my friend. She knows I'm with you. You really need to stop this jealous thing if you want us to be together.

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh so your breaking up with me now? Thanks Sam. less than a week

**Sam Evans: **until you decide to get over this jealous thing

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Rachel Berry: **What an alright day at school. Guess this 'promise' thing is real, seems as Santana was at school.

**Blaine Anderson,Sam Evans,Quinn Fabray and 2 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **I told you so! ... Did she talk to any of you guys? she didn't talk to me :(

**Rachel Berry: **Nope :( we really need to do something about this..

**Quinn Fabray: **She talked to me.

**Rachel Berry: **She what? mail me? please?

**Quinn Fabray: **Sure?

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Quinn Fabray **Is in a complicated relationship with **Sam Evans. **

**Rachel Berry: **Aww ): I'm always here for you :)

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks Rach :) I'll mail you back x

**Santana Lopez: **I hope you & Sam will be okay :) i'm sure you will.

**Quinn Fabray: **Thanks San :-)

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **San?! mail me please :-(

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Lia Farrow: **Life is getting good everyday :) in glee as well as cheerleading :D loving it. :-)

**Jake Piers,Rachel Berry,Brittany Pierce and 4 others like this. **

**Matt Somewoarh: **you have a great figure to be a cheerleader babe! ;)

**Lia Farrow: **Thank you :)

**Rachel Berry: **Congrats! :D loll, your rendition of Call me maybe was great! :-)

**Lia Farrow: **Omg really? Thank YOU so much Rach :) means a lot coming from the star of the club!

**Rachel Berry likes this.**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray: **With **Santana Lopez **While cursing people we don't like. Awkward when she mentions my ex…

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Blaine Anderson and 4 others like this. **

**Santana Lopez: **Yeah but I'm only saying the truth, he is sooo not good in bed. I'm just saying. so never go there guys **Finn Hudson **!

**Rachel Berry: **San?! Will you talk to me please? i don't understand how you talk to Quinn but not me? (No offence, Quinn)

**Kurt Hummel: **Wish I was there! :P

**Santana Lopez: **Come on then, Kurt?! It'll be fun.

**Rachel Berry: **Alright, you keep blanking me then.

**Blaine Anderson: ***Awkward silence.*

**Kurt Hummel,Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.**

**Rachel Berry: **Life sucks.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm sorry Rachel…

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **Watching funny girl with chocolate, ice cream on my lonesome. Crying. Did I mention I'm lonely?

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm on my way.

**Rachel Berry: **alright. If you insist to watch Funny girl with me… go ahead

**Noah Puckerman: **Only this once.. Only because my girls upset and I want to make her feel better :)

**Rachel Berry: **I love you. Never let me go. xoxox

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

~Story Mode~

Quinn's.p.o.v.

I hated the fact that Rachel was alone, probably hurting right now because Santana had totally blanked her.

"I so hate that girl you know who seems nerdy, she's all so innocent on the outside, but she's such a bitch" Kurt blabbered on while i was in a world of my own but smiling and nodding so they thought i was listening when i really wasn't.

I was too busy thinking of everything. How jealous i got off Lia And Sam. Truth was, i'm not over that night. I also feel so sorry for Rachel as you can tell. I just why? Why couldn't everything be okay? Why couldn't me and Sam be okay? Why can't i not be jealous? Why can't Santana just talk to Rachel? Why why why?! What I didn't know is that while i was thinking these things, i basically just said it out loud.

"Excuse me?" Santana replied dead eyes on me.

Oh fuck. Just when i was getting along like old times,"What?"

"You just asked me why can't i talk to Rachel? Maybe you should mind you own business, yeah?" Santana replied harshly.

"I-I didn't mean to say those things"

"Oh i'm glad you did, You know what Quinn i've been waiting for you to ask. I knew you would. The thing is, You think your gonna get a straight answer but your not. It has nothing to do with you!" Santana said before picking a drink of alcohol.

"Rachel has the right to know though, Am I right? Seems to me that she doesn't even know what she's done?" I found myself saying.

Santana Looked on shocked,"You don't even know what you're saying. I think you've had too much alcohol!"

"You know what Rachel's doing right now? Crying her eyes out with Puck right by her side watching Funny girl! That's you! All your fault! Am i just your user? to make her jealous?! It sure as hell feels like it!"

"Shut the hell up Fabray!" Santana says getting up walking around my house,"Just shutup! You don't know anything! You should just shutup!" She said before throwing a photo of me, Rachel and Santana.

"Santana, i think you should just go. Now." I siad gently before leaving the room to go cry my freaking eyes out.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Kurt Hummel: **What an eventful night. #Drama

**Blaine Anderson,Finn Hudson and 4 others like this.**

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#

**Quinn Fabray **This new trend 'YOLO'?! yeah well, it annoys me. i think we all get that we only live once...

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Finn Hudson,Sam Evans and 5 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **YOLO bitch

**Quinn Fabray: **:( STFU

**Noah Puckerman: **Make me?

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh okay.. **Rachel Berry **do me a favour? :D

**Rachel Berry: **What is it?

**Quinn Fabray: **Shut Puckerman up. Thanks :)

**Noah Puckerman: **That is NOT fair.

**Quinn Fabray: **It so is.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **writing songs just because you feel like it. Yes I'm in the mood. :)

**Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans,Finn Hudson and 5 others like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Lia Farrow **is in a relationship with** Jake Piers.**

**Rachel Berry,Brittany Pierce,Noah Puckerman and 5 others like this.**

**Jake Piers: **Lia;3.

**Lia Farrow: **Jakey;3.

**Jake Piers: **Im glad we made it official :)I'm sorry for everything bad I've done baby, you're the one;3.

**Lia Farrow: **You're so sweet:)you're my only one as well. my cuddly teddy I would like to cuddle right now;3.

**Jake Piers: **I'm on my way babygirl, my babygirl*;3.

**Lia Farrow and Rachel Berry like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **Night with my girls should be good with **Sara Nowicka , Maria Elizabeth **and **Ariel Evans **:) love you m'girlies! :)

**Sara Nowicka,Maria Elizabeth and Ariel Evans like this.**

**Sara Nowicka: **yesh can't wait :) meet you there at 8 bbz x

**Santana Lopez: **Okay you meeting Aaron?

**Sara Nowicka: **Yeah :) Maria and Ariel are meeting there bfs at the party, you meeting adam or that rob guy ? x

**Santana Lopez: **Rob. why would you think i'd be meeting Adam that's crystals! x

**Sara Nowicka: **Crystal aint here tho xx

**Santana Lopez: **I'm not like that though x

**Sara Nowicka likes this.**

**Ariel Evans: **K ;)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray: **has anyone even noticed that this is our last year at school and then, we all just might drift apart? Need to live it while we can!

**Rachel Berry,Noah Puckerman,Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**

**A/N. incase you guys didnt know what STFU means it means; shut the fuck up. :) lol. **


	15. Chapter 15

Glee goes Facebook Rachel B & Puck

**A/N. This is the last chapter I'm updating until later, as I'm having a movie day with my sis as I've got a bad throat, continue to review and have faith in me. I love you all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or Facebook, enjoy.**

Chapter15.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm so bored, it's a weekend:-/.

**Noah Puckerman,Brittany Pierce,Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Told you to watch that film with me babe! xxx

**Rachel Berry: **Don't think you can see me watching the amazing Spiderman in a cinema, no thanks babe xx

**Sam Evans: **I'll go with you, Puck? I want to see it too :)

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah man, text me!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm on my lonesome again, lol. have fun baby :-) same to you Sam xx

**Noah Puckerman: **I hope that 'baby' was for me and not Sam ;-)

**Rachel Berry: **Yes Handsome of course it was xx ;'-).

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez **isin a relationship with **Rob Widdecombe **

**Sara Mayhem,Adam Mitoconme,Dave Karofsky and 2 others like this.**

**Sara Mayhem: **well good and so alike for each other! :)

**Sara Nowicka: **Aww bless

**Rob Widdecombe: **anal.

**Santana Lopez: **sex?

**Adam Mitoconme: **She's asking for sex now eh Rob, on first date lmao...

**Rob Widdecombe: **Who says we haven't already done it ? lol

**Adam Mitoconme: **Oooooohh

**Santana Lopez: **Shut up, that isn't true Adam x

**Sara Nowicka: **text me Santana, need to talk to you! x

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLE#EGLEE**

**Lia Farrow: **i love Jake lots; WHOLE WORLD. All the love songs make sense now;-).

**Rachel Berry,Jake Piers,Adam Mitoconme,Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **pfft don't know how you can trust him after everything?! loool bet you was in on it weren't you!

**Lia Farrow: **No, I wasn't. it hurt me, but after a while you just have to get over it, I love him I gave him a chance because everyone deserves a second chance.

**Santana Lopez: **oh I can't wait till he drops you like all the other girls, then you'll be like megan pahhahaa

**Lia Farrow: **Ah that's sweet, at least I won't be like you then.

**Jake Piers: **Now now girls...

**Santana Lopez: **What you trying to say? Bet you wouldn't say this to my face though am I right? stfu Jake nothing to do with you.

**Lia Farrow: **I understand you've been hurting and everything but it's been months San, it's time for you to face the music and stop blanking people out! You're trying to push yourself away and there's a whole reason behind it you're afraid, you shouldn't be.

**Santana Lopez: **I'm not afraid of anything don't know what you're trying to say!

**Lia Farrow: **I think you know what I mean and you know what the right thing to do is you're just afraid and I get that, I was at one point.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray: **Got a craving for chocolate and haribos. gahhh someone go shop for me!

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones and 3 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry:** Get to shop you lazy mutter!

**Quinn Fabray: **I can't :( i have a craving real bad and i cant move :(

**Rachel Berry: **come round mine? We'll have a girlie da and plus, I have haribos and lots chocolate here :D

**Quinn Fabray: **:) why did you not say this before?! I'm on my way.

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **I have ice cream, may I join this?

**Rachel Berry: **Of course you can. We can all share stuff:D

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **I miss everything.

**Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones like this.**

**Rob Widdecombe: **Miss me? ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Yes but no

**Rob Widdecombe: **that doesn't make sense?

**Santana Lopez: **It does, it means yes i do miss you but no I do not miss you at the same time.

**Rob Widdecombe: **Right then?

**Noah Puckerman: **Inbox me San, I need to talk to you.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **I like Finn.

**Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **i knew it.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, you wish.

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **But the status ?

**Rachel Berry: **TOTALLY HACKED. I love Noah you douchebag! ;) If I loved you, me and Noah wouldn't even be together.

**Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Kurt Hummel: **The ice cream always seems to get the tears out, I'm sorry Quinn! ;)

**Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams and 2 others like this.**

**Sam Evans: **why is she crying?

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt gave her ice cream, she's still not over you. Thats it.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Rachel Berry: **o.O how sweet... Sam came to my house for Quinn and aww! so cute! #Fabrevans! :)

**Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans and 4 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **WOOHOO for Ken and Barbie back togetherr! :D

**Quinn Fabray: **complicated, Britt.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Private messaging. Participants: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry**

**Subject: the reason. **

Hey Rach, I probably won't be calling you that after you hear this. Well, i need you to call me or something. I don't want to put this all on facebook so please call me. I need to tell you the reason why I've been avoiding you

**Rachel Berry: **Okay San, you can call me Rach whenever you want :) I'm sorry for whatever I've done. I'll call you right now! :)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Kurt Hummel: **great day with the girls, now spending time with my lovely one and only **Blaine Anderson **love you honey :)

**Rachel Berry,Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans,Blaine Anderson and 4 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **awwwwwww:')

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **we haven't got long at school; let's make the most of it while we can. Starting new :)

**Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Mike Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **sooo true!

**Rachel Berry: **:)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **The amazing Spiderman film is amazing! :) So sick in a good way! :)

**Sam Evans,Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson and 3 others like this.**

**#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee**

**Santana Lopez - Brittany Pierce: **We need to talk; I'll be over in 10?

**Brittany Pierce likes this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **Okay! :)

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez - Jake Piers: **Need 2 talk, inbox me? video cam me later? need to talk to your girlfriend too.

**Jake Piers: **Ok ? will do?

**Santana Lopez: **thought it'd be obvious what?...

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **I'm sorry to my friends, for everything I've been a mess these last couple of months and you guys haven't stopped trying to try, you've been trying at school and i love you all for it. :) I'm so sorry for ignoring you all for no reason at all... i miss you guys so much and i'm gonna try my best to make it up to you all! im SO sorry! espicially to **Quinn Fabray **SO sorry for that argument!

**Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce,Artie Abrams,Tina Cohen Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **What about Rachel though? You owe a big apology out to her.

**Santana Lopez: **She wouldn't want me to tag her right now, she hates me.

**Quinn Fabray: **Why would she hate you? She's been trying to talk to you for the past couple of months

**Santana Lopez: **Ask her

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry is **single.

**Finn Hudson and Jesse St James likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **WTH?!

**Quinn Fabray: **explain to me now please:'(!

**Mercedes Jones: **Whatf has Puckerman done? He's a dead man.

**Artie Abrams: **What the hell happened? You were like the it couple.

**Quinn Fabray: **Rachel won't answer my calls or face time! omg! :( What has happened!?

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

**Quinn Fabray - Noah Puckerman: **What did you do to Rachel?

**Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones,Artie Abrams and 5 others like this. **

**Kurt Hummel: **I second that…

**Mercedes Jones: **Thirden it.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Noah Puckerman: **No freaking love without trust! Never.

**Sam Evans,Finn Hudson,Megan Flynn and 2 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **What is THIS about!?

**Quinn Fabray: **They are both ignoring everyone what is the point.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE


	16. Chapter 16

Glee goes facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**A/N. Thanks for the reviews. Change of plans, so looks like I will be updating hopefully all of these, then a new chapter no one has ever seen before. **

**my hearts a ;3 :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own glee or facebook.**

Chapter16.

**Kurt Hummel: **So... I have no idea what to put on Facebook. The weekend turned out bad...now its school, even more awkward.

**Quinn Fabray,Rachel Berry,Mike Chang and 7 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **It is SO going to be awkward in glee. VERY... Even though I have no idea what has happened.. There's Finn, Puck, Rach and Santana! They all hate each other?

**Kurt Hummel: **That is the whole point of my status, sweetie.

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray: **Why are you talking like a sweet old woman will?

**Rachel Berry: **Nothing will be awkward.

**Quinn Fabray: **You still need to tell us everything so you better like inbox me.

**Kurt Hummel: **^I second that; we have a right to know we ARE your best friends!

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Noah Puckerman - Rachel Berry: **You could you know, answer my calls.

**Rachel Berry: **Rather not thanks.

**Noah Puckerman: **You could at least hear me out but you don't bother? What sort of relationship is this?

**Rachel Berry: **We don't have a relationship Puck; I don't need to hear you out because I don't want to hear the same thing all over again.

**Noah Puckerman: **You won't if you just fucking hear me out and listen!

**Rachel Berry: **Because everything that comes out of your mouth is bullshit, complete and utter bullshit!

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck sake, don't listen to me then think what you think I'm done!

**Finn Hudson: **That's right Puck leave My Rach alone!

**Noah Puckerman: **Shut the fuck up prick.

**Rachel Berry: **No Finn, I'm not yours. I'm not anyones.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Brittany Pierce: **Guys everything will be fine today, me and San are friends now! :D Keep calm! :')

**Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **One problem Britt, everything's not going to be okay.

**Brittany Pierce: **What do you mean?

**Quinn Fabray: **You'll know in glee, don't worry.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Blaine Anderson: **Auditioning for glee guys! :D was I good?...I don't know why I'm on Facebook, the tension is just... *silent*

**Kurt Hummel,Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans,Mike Chang and 4 others like this.**

**#glee#glee#lgee#glee#glee#**

**~AFTER GLEE~**

**Kurt Hummel: **Did they?...did he just or?...

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Lia Farrow: **What the hell happened? I wasn't here today

**Blaine Anderson: **Okay so here goes... Puck, Santana & Rachel like started arguing with each other and then... out of the blue Puck just quit! Mr. Schue isn't pleased and is trying to get Rachel to sort all this out.

**Brittany Pierce: **HEY! You think if they 'sort' it out they might get back together?!:D xxxx

**Rachel Berry: **No Britt, no.

**Brittany Pierce: **BUT WHY? Nobody gets why… you're not even telling people?! xx

**Rachel Berry: **Maybe the fact that I don't want to broadcast everything about my relationships, you know like you with Santana!

**Brittany Pierce: **That is not fair ! We all just want to know what he's done so we can be here for you and kick his ass at the same time! if you want to act like the way you're being now then, do that !

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEEGLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Noah Puckerman: **I'm going get somewhere in life, going prove everyone wrong especially one. **Rachel Berry **Never thought you'd say that to me.

**Sam Evans,Finn Hudson and Maria Puckerman like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **This true?

**Rachel Berry: **No, it isn't!

**Noah Puckerman: **Yes it is true... So, Rach you saying that you never said I'd always be a Lima loser? Stuck in this town? Or is it just my ears?

**Rachel Berry: **I never said you wouldn't achieve anything

**Noah Puckerman: **You basically did, saying that I won't get anywhere and I'd be a lima loser all my life is the same thing.

**Quinn Fabray: **I hate this :-( anyone else?

**Kurt Hummel,Lia Farrow,Blaine Anderson and 5 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Fuck you Noah Puckerman.

**Noah Puckerman: **You already have babe.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez **is single.

**Brittany Pierce,Sam Evans,Lia Farrow and 3 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **Much better! :) the REAL you! x

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Quinnn Fabray: **San, you need to tell me everything what the hell happened to Puckleberry please?

**Santana Lopez: **Erm, I can't… Rachel would be even more mad at me, sorry.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray: **Is it just me that really wants to know what the hell happened to my favorite couple?

**Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson,Brittany Pierce and 3 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Why can't you all just shut up about it?! Were over, so what... get over it. The reason why has nothing to do with any of you guys, so broadcasting it isn't going to do anything!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why Quinn :( I feel heartbroken that me and Blaine is not your favorite couple;/;3 but I'm still wanting to know too about Puckleberry. As for Rachel... it's causing drama in our club, as well as losing members, we don't need this right now. We need to know. xo

**Blaine Anderson and Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **aw I'm sorry Kurt you're my second fave!&Rachie, I totes have to agree with Kurt there but I have something to add on. We are your friends and you're choosing to hurt alone, by yourself? We want to make you feel better and make sure you're happy, we can't do that though can we if you won't let us? I'm sorry xo

**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Couldn't have said it any better myself;3.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm always here for you Rach, you know that right?

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Mike Chang: **I so love the Blainchel friendship even after everything with the business what happened between them, I thought it'd be awkward.. :)

**Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson and 3 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Wow Mike I'm shocked!

**Rachel Berry: **Alright, you have a point Kurt&Quinn. But, Mike... whats with the Blainchel?

**Mike Chang: **It's a mix of your names for a friendship thing, its cute right?

**Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **We have a point proven, what does that do? curious...

**Rachel Berry: **I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell everyone, I honestly don't want everyone knowing.

**Kurt Hummel: **I can't come round… I'm quite busy. Blaine's with me so it's alright if he knows right? Inbox me and get in touch with Quinn!:3.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes yes and yes! :)

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Private Messaging between Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel: **

**Rachel Berry: **K so, here's what happened... oh gosh I'm going to start crying again:-/... One night, Santana and Puck went out to a nightclub and Santana told me that she saw Puck... doing stuff to some girls. When I say some girls it was like a threesome, he didn't bother to stop them, he let them. & Santana only chose to tell me now. Thats why she's been avoiding me.

**Kurt Hummel: **Omg! Sweetie, I'm so sorry! :( As if you've been hurting all on your own! it's not good for you honey! :( make sure you tell Quinn I'm sure she'll be round to make you feel better!

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks and I'm about to call her now :)

**Kurt Hummel: **Good sweetie, Blaine said he'll be kicking Pucks ass ;3

**Rachel Berry: **haha how sweet :) made me lol. Tell him thanks no need to tho :3

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Blaine Anderson - Noah Puckerman: **What you did to Rachel, not cool man.

**Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray and 2 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Find it so weird how some people who don't even know what's happened but continue to like it :') haha

**Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Because they know it must be something bad.

**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Guys but I'm fine you don't need to do this?

**Blaine Anderson: **We are your best friends Rach, were always here for you. So, we have to.

**Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray like this**

**Rachel Berry: **Well I'll say thanks then.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

**Lia Farrow: **I love you a lot, baby. Don't be so nervous about meeting my parents, it'll be fine babe **Jake Piers **:)xoxoxox

**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans and 4 others like this.**

**Jake Piers: **Why you have to put it all on Facebook?!

**Lia Farrow: **Because... it's like so adorable that you're nervous... sooo cute!xoxoxoxo

**Jake Piers: **I love you baby!:*but... still not pleased that you put this on facebook...xxxx

**Lia Farrow: **I'll make it up to you later babe!:*xoxoxoxoxox

**Jake Piers: **Hell Yeah!

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Sam Evans and 3 others like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Santana Lopez: **out soon with the momma! Love her lots! xo

**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,Blaine Anderson and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **SO sweet!:')

**Brittany Pierce: **Your mum loves me!

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I know, she keeps asking about you.

**Brittany Pierce: **When am I invited?;)x

**Santana Lopez: **Oh..Erm... I'll ask my mum and get back to you :) ?x

**Brittany Pierce: **:) good! xx

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray: **Time for me to get my ass at the beautiful **Rachel Berry **sleepover shall start bitch ;3

**Rachel Berry,Tina Cohen Chang,Mike Chang and 3 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Good you hoe, get the hell here ;3

**Quinn Fabray: **I dropped off to the shop okay, I got lots of munchies to munch on tonight, think I've got TOO much ice cream and chocolate… oh well we'll be lonesome together right :3

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **The more, the better...

**Quinn Fabray: **K I'm on my way :3

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **Party with my boys! **Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Matt Rutherford **bring the clubs on! ;)

**Sam Evans,Finn Hudson and Matt Rutherford like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **Noted that they're all single, it's a single lad's night out... who knows what this can lead to...

**Blaine Anderson,Quinn Fabray,Rachel Berry and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **not like I'm in a relationship, what's your problem Hummel?

**Rachel Berry: **Didn't stop you before. Bet you couldn't wait till I found out could you?

**Noah Puckerman: **Fuck off, you don't even know the full story, you chose to just hear Santana's side of the story so piss off and leave me alone with your petty comments, not in the mood!

**Quinn Fabray: **don't talk to her like that...

**Noah Puckerman: **Then tell her to leave me the fuck alone? I'm done trying to explain! I've tried so many times, never works! I'm done so why doesn't she just leave me alone?!

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **You broke her heart, what do you expect?

**Noah Puckerman: **What do I expect? She told me we were over, if were over why does she keep putting petty comments to me and shit? I'd expect her to stop harassing me; maybe block the supposed jerk I am. Clearly, that isn't working.

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **So, you've gotten over her just like that then? you're not even going to bother with her ? Try to win her back?

**Noah Puckerman: **I've tried for weeks, and weeks, ever since she found out, I've tried to tell her my side of the story, hoping she'll understand but she won't... it isn't working, she wants me to stop so I will.. what's wrong with that? She says she's 'done' with me, so am I then.

**Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Yeah, that's what I thought Kurt.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

~Story Mode~

Rachel's.p.o.v.

"Give me ice-cream, NOW!" I cried to Quinn as I grabbed the ice cream from Quinn.

"Woah, what's made you an even more down than you are?"

"It's Puckerman!" I cried again looking down.

"What about him?" Quinn said eating more chocolate.

"He... He's... out partying tonight and god knows what he'll get up to, you know him Quinn! Even your Sam's going!" I said stressed out and picked up a bottle of vodka.

"Rach, You do know that you and Puck aren't together anymore, right?! He's free to do what he likes... you know that right... wait, Sam's there!? Were only on a break!"

"But... I just... I love him Quinn! Why does he have to party straight after we break up?! WHY?!" I moaned

"Rach..."

"WHY!? I just... I hate my life!" I shouted starting to cry while taking gulps of Vodka.

"No you don't, you're just jealous. You shouldn't have let Puck go."

"He cheated on me, what do you expect me to do? Forgive him, just like that?" I screeched.

"No I don't but you can't exactly blame him for trying to move on because you did basically tell him that you guys were so over, I'm just saying and this is Puck you're talking about, probably going back to his old ways" Quinn said looking down

"Yeah but I never actually thought he would move on!" I looked down and then looked back up and said, "Maybe... m-maybe it's fate. Maybe this is what it's supposed to be like, right?"

"I.. d-don't.. Don't think like that Rach! Oh gosh, what am I saying?! Me and Sam aren't even together anymore… he's partying..."

I looked down and took another gulp of vodka before taking the ice cream. "I know... and Noah... MY Noah... is out partying, why Quinn WHY!"

"I don't know! Let's just cry together!" Quinn said starting to sob.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE


	17. Chapter 17

Gleeks are back. Rachel B. & Puck.

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything.**

Chapter17

**Rachel Berry: **I feel ashamed of myself... Quinn knows why. *hides*

**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **I feel even more ashamed for myself too!:-( as if, I feel like an idiot.

**Rachel Berry: **Me too…

**Quinn Fabray: **But… I think we need to do something about this, so erm... call or text me okay?

**Rachel Berry: **Sure will do :)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **So knackered from last night ): had a good time with my boys lol! At least they got some!

**Finn Hudson,Sam Evans,Matt Rutherford and 3 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Thought Sam is supposed to be in a complicated relationship with Quinn? wtf?

**Sam Evans: **I never did anything, even if I did it's got nothing to do with Quinn, me and Quinn were not exactly together.

**Santana Lopez: **you're going through a rough patch that doesn't mean your over. Just saying.

**Sam Evans: **What would you know about my relationship? Except for y'know, what Quinn tells you?

**Santana Lopez: **What I know? Well, I know you're not supposed to do stuff with other girls unless you're FULLY officially single, I mean... Quinn got raped, you were there for her, and she thinks you guys are together but going through a rough patch. She's been through so much; she doesn't need this adding on too.

**Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones like this**

**Noah Puckerman: **Look, Sam didn't do anything I made a mistake on my status.

**Santana Lopez: **Better have because if you hurt my Quinn, Sam isn't going be a pretty guy anymore, let's just say.

**Noah Puckerman: **What's so different with me?

**Santana Lopez: **What you talking about?

**Noah Puckerman: **You know exactly damn well what I'm talking about.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

**Kurt Hummel: **time for some time with my diva, **Rachel Berry **and **Mercedes Jones **with the lovely **Quinn Fabray **:) at the spa! Should be a blast, right girls?! ;)

**Rachel Berry,Mercedes Jones,Quinn Fabray like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Rightio! :)

**Mercedes Jones: **Should definitely be a blast! I've missed you all so damn much! :)

**Rachel Berry: **missed you too darling! ;)

**Quinn Fabray: **Rach, stop trying to act posh it isn't working.

**Rachel Berry: **Ruined my mood. :[ fuck you

**Quinn Fabray: **With pleasure ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Rachel Berry, swearing? Thats a first.

**Quinn Fabray: **There's a lot of stuff you don't know about Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **What are you trying to say?

**Finn Hudson: **I'd know if she was still my girl, though. Right?

**Rachel Berry: **Sure you would. You didn't even know I was a vegan, idiot. & we had been dating for like 3 months. Sort of relationship is that? Even Noah knew I was a vegan. I'll never be your girl ever again, Hudson.

**Quinn Fabray: **so, get over it.

**Noah Puckerman: **I heard my name? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **no one wants you here, manwhore.

**Noah Puckerman: **feel the love babe. ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Leave me alone.

**Quinn Fabray: **oh dear god, save me.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Finn Hudson: **knackered after last night great night though, today is just sleepy time for me.

**Noah Puckerman: **Pussy

**Sam Evans and Matt Rutherford like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **No, I'm really tired from how many rounds i had with that girl :/

**Noah Puckerman: **And you're complaining? Pussy!

**Sam Evans likes this.**

**Finn Hudson: **Shut up Puck!

**Noah Puckerman: **It's quite funny to be honest because' you've never done it that many times with a girl. lmao...

**Santana Lopez: **god helps whoever fucked Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **Why do you all have to pick on me!? Why San, why?! It's not fair.

**Santana Lopez: **oh, honey… Life isn't fair.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

-the next day; Monday-

**Noah Puckerman: **Monday's are always the Worst! :(

**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,Matt Rutherford and 3 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Freaking right, inbox me I need to talk to you?

**Noah Puckerman: **depends what it's about.

**Quinn Fabray: **Just inbox me? it's important.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Private Messaging: Participants: Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Hey. How have you been?

**Noah Puckerman: **what do you think? Cut to the chase Quinn.

**Quinn Fabray: **I want to know what Santana's hiding.& I want know why you cheated on Rach, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, you loved her too much.

**Noah Puckerman: **What makes you think that Santana's hiding something? Wow, you're the only one that actually thinks that. Why now?

**Quinn Fabray: **Because I know San and I know you. You're both hiding something and it's about San. & well, I thought about it and it just doesn't seem like you, would cheat on her like that... you were really happy with Rach. What happened? I want to know everything.

**Noah Puckerman: **why should I tell you? I don't get why you want to know, I mean... your Rachel's best friend you shouldn't give a shit about me and my apparently 'excuses'

**Quinn Fabray: **At first, I thought you were a jerk but no one's really thought about why you would have cheated on Rach. Not even Rach, she might realize she might not. But, I've noticed. I've been thinking about why you would want to cheat on someone like Rach. Nothing adds up except something you're hiding and you tried to explain that to Rach but she wouldn't let you, now please do explain.

**Noah Puckerman: R**ight, guess I should tell you. I know there's no excuse for cheating but I had been drunk and high on drugs, the first in a while since I'd started dating Rachel. My Dad came into town, he visited me after never even bothering with me since I was like, 7. You want to know why he visited me? Money. He wanted Money off me for 'rent'. It was the money I saved for... something for Rach. I wanted him out of my life forever, it was him tormenting me and Rach, my family or it was for him to get out of our lives forever. So I gave him the money and I hated myself, Rachel wasn't there because she was having some time with her dad's so I got drunk. Things went to another level and I ended up making a mistake. Biggest regret of my life. Oh and about Santana' I shouldn't be telling you but her ma found out about her being gay and she kicked her out so she's been living with random guys.

**Quinn Fabray: **OMG!:'(. I cried reading this, as if you have been going through all this and haven't even told anyone. I'm so sorry. I could talk to Rachel for you?

**Noah Puckerman: **Nah, I know my girl & she wouldn't listen to you. But thanks :)

**Quinn Fabray: ** awe you still call her your girl, SO sweet! :')

**Noah Puckerman: **She will always be my girl :) always. Quinn, if I tell you something you won't tell anyone right? Only Sam knows

**Quinn Fabray: **Go ahead

**Noah Puckerman: **My Ma is sending me away for a while, I won't be here for about 2 months if I write a note to Rachel, will you give it to her?

**Quinn Fabray: **Why is she sending you away?! What have you done?

**Noah Puckerman: **My Dad, duh. He told her what I did (gave money to him) she was disappointed in me. I thought' that she'd be proud of me, guess not right? Going to live with my auntie for abit.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm sorry Puck I will give her the letter, when you leaving?

**Noah Puckerman: **Wednesday. not at school tomorrow. Got to' pack.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

**Quinn Fabray: **Think I've cried a lot these past few days. **Santana Lopez **better inbox me!

**Santana Lopez: **Why?

**Quinn Fabray: **Need to talk to u.

**Santana Lopez: **K

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce: **I love Purple Unicorns:3:3:3

**Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Finn Hudson and 4 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **We know! :-)

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Rachel Berry: **Just got to school and nobody I know is here just yet :) auditorium time!

**Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson,Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Wow, you get to school real early. O.o

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **I know :) I don't know why I just do.

**Kurt Hummel: **One crazy lady here! ^^

**Rachel Berry: **Shut up Kurt :) It's nice to have the auditorium to yourself :)

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: **I know your secret lady, I will be coming tomorrow.

**Rachel Berry: **Not to be offensive Kurt, but you can't get up that early, lol.

**Kurt Hummel: **You know I hate it when you're right..

**Blaine Anderson: **Leaving right now Kurt, you better be ready! I'm not waiting again, for you!

**Rachel Berry: **I'm practicing for a song I'm performing in glee today! :) can't wait for you guys to see it! haha

**Kurt Hummel: **Can't wait to see it today! :)

**Rachel Berry: **:) I promise, no arguments today in glee... I mean.

**Kurt Hummel: **Puckerman has quit, so it'll just be you and San, who really need to kiss and make up:*(not literally...)

**Rachel Berry: **No thanks... but there will be NO arguments! :) promise

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**later on. **

**Kurt Hummel: **This day is dragging on but I'm happy that it's glee club now.:3 can't wait to see what Rachel has come up with!

**Quinn Fabray,Blaine Anderson and 4 others like this.**

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

~story mode~

Rachel's.p.o.v.

Everyone walked into the choir room while i was already here, like i am everyday. Early.

Mr Schue walked into the room… and looked around.

"So guys, does anyone have anything to perform to do with our assignment to do with emotion? anyone?" Mr Schue asked and at that moment, i put my hand up.

"I do, Mr Schue"

"Sure, go ahead."

I walked up to the centre of the room and whispered the song to Brad.

"This song perfects everything i've been feeling these past few days."

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did..._

After i had finished, i looked around to see everyone applauding me. I smiled and my eyes caught Santana's, she was looking at me smiling but at the same time kind of heartbroken for me. I didn't know what to do, I still couldn't speak to her for not telling me anything about what Puck did.

"wow Rach, that was great.." Mr Schue replied.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee

**Sam Evans: **well, today should have been more longer..

**Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray like this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **Aw man you pussy!

**Kurt Hummel: **Why so?! :( Its dragged on and I did NOT like it :(

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **Well, I'm so bored :( so I think I'll spend some time with the daddies!:3

**Quinn Fabray,Sam Evans,Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE


	18. Chapter 18

Glee goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck.

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. This is an emotional chapter for me. :-( xo If you want, while you read the story mode ~it's not far from down here~ you can listen to 'Brighter than the sun' by smash it's what i was listening to when I wrote it, so emotional and it got me through it. :)**

Chapter18.

**Quinn Fabray: **it's Wednesday, sad times.

**Sam Evans,Noah Puckerman and Matt Rutherford like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Why so moody?!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'd tell you but I don't know if you'd care.

**Rachel Berry: **What the hell does that meant to mean?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm not saying it harshly, I'm saying it nicely.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, ok. That makes everything so much better?

**Quinn Fabray: **I need to talk to you later, it's important.

**Rachel Berry: **Sure thing.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Kurt Hummel: **school again, this week is blagging.

**Rachel Berry,Blaine Anderson,Santana Lopez and 4 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Aww :3 well you have me :3

**Kurt Hummel likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **of course I do, and I love you :3

**Blaine Anderson: **And I love you too :3:3

**Rachel Berry: **Aw,you guys are too cute

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Noah Puckerman: **well, should be a good day today, haha no.

**Sam Evans,Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson likes this.**

**Sam Evans: **i will miss you :-(

**Noah Puckerman: **Aw, shut up man. Stop being a pussy phaha.

**Finn Hudson: **Why do you always say that? You have a problem with it, honestly man.

**Kurt Hummel: **Are you leaving or something?

**Noah Puckerman: **what's it to you?

**Kurt Hummel: **I care... sometimes. ;) lol, does Rachel know?

**Noah Puckerman: **Nope don't want her too either.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why not? She might like say goodbye or want you to stay or something.

**Noah Puckerman: **No I don't want her to know, so don't bother ok?

**Kurt Hummel: **if you're sure, though I wish you guys were like you used to be.

**Noah Puckerman: **well, it isn't alright.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Rachel Berry: **wishing it could be Friday…

**Blaine Anderson,Mercedes Jones,Matt Rutherford and 3 others like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Well, the week is dragging on -.- so for once, Rachel I agree with you (L)

**Rachel Berry: **You agree with me all the time...

**Blaine Anderson: **Because you're mainly right all the time (L)

**Rachel Berry: **You confuse me!

**Blaine Anderson: **You love me.

**Rachel Berry: **Shut up Anderson!

**Blaine Anderson: **stop using my second name, just to avoid the fact we are best friends!

**Rachel Berry: **You're weird, go find Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yah, he's like right next to me laughing at you.

**Rachel Berry: **Aw, sweet. You guys have nothing better to do?

**Blaine Anderson: **I thought you were the better, that's why I'm talking to you. -K+B

**Rachel Berry: **shut up and love each other.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my dear god, Kurt she wants us to have sex...

**Kurt Hummel: **OMG! Rachel, how dare you? : O

**Rachel Berry: **I never particularly meant it like that but y'know you jump to conclusions, both of you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Just saying' what you said love.

**Quinn Fabray: **It's her dirty side, she's very dirty.

**Mercedes Jones: **Love reading this status, ha-ha! HELL YEAH BERRIES.

**Rachel Berry: **I said love like you just said love Kurt, you know how I meant it.

Quinn, no so shut up.

Mercedes, as much as that made me laugh just no.

**Mercedes Jones,Quinn Fabray,Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Mercedes Jones: **You mean yes, right?;)

**Quinn Fabray: **Rach, you know for a fact what I'm talking about don't you? ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **I might mean it like that …then again maybe I don't? and Quinn^^do tell and enlighten us?

**Rachel Berry: **YOU'RE ALL WRONG, NOW GET OFF MY STATUS.

**Blaine Anderson: **^another way of trying to avoid the whole conversation, I'm just saying.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, I love you.

**Blaine Anderson likes this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **love you too honey! (L)

**Quinn Fabray: **I'd spill but I got promised not to tell anyone so...

**Mercedes Jones: **YOU RUINED MY MOOD, FABRAY! GIMME THE GOSSIP, INBOX ME!

**Kurt Hummel: **I second that.

**Blaine Anderson: **I thirden that.

**Artie Abrams: **I Fourth that.

**Mike Chang: **fifth that make that sixth with Tina.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh c'mon guys. no :( Quinn, I will kill you if you tell them. SERIOUSLY GUYS!

**Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE##GLEE#GLEE**

**Quinn Fabray: **Awkward moment when everybody thinks you're going to spill someone's secret, and you're really not.

**Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman like this.**

**Rachel Berry: **Thanks Quinn.

**Kurt Hummel: **I hate you both right now.

**Rachel Berry: **No. you just hate the fact that we can't tell you, so you're pretending to hate us and that's sweet.

**Kurt Hummel: **Hush your mouth Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **sorry, no can do.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'd tell but I'm not aloud, hahahaha.

**Rachel Berry: **Too right she's not.

**Quinn Fabray: **I am the best friend ever, right? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **...Yes of course…

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Private messaging: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.**

**Rachel Berry: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about? :)

**Quinn Fabray: **You probably don't want to hear this, but i suggest you do because it's the only chance you'll get, believe it or not. Puck's leaving.

**Rachel Berry: **What do you mean?

**Quinn Fabray: **He's leaving, he has no choice. He's leaving in about an hour... he left me a letter for you.

**Rachel Berry:** What? Why's he leaving? I don't get it:S he can't leave... why?

**Quinn Fabray: **The letter says everything. I can't explain it because it'll make me tear up. Come round and I'll give you it or I'll come to yours?

**Rachel Berry: **No I'm going to Noah's I have to stop him!

**Quinn Fabray: **He doesn't want you to!

**Rachel Berry: **He hates me that much?

**Quinn Fabray: **No, it'd be hard for him to go then...

**Rachel Berry: **Good. Look, I got to go if I want to make it on time!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

~story mode~

Rachel's POV

I'm a girl on a mission to get my man back! I never knew that he was leaving… I mean I know he hurt me but truth be told I love him more than everyone'll ever know! They don't know how much.

I literally ran to his house because I was afraid that I wouldn't make it.

What if he's already gone? What can i do? I shouldn't of held a grudge against him for so long. He's my soulmate and i can't let him go for whatever reason he's leaving for. I mean, i'm not ready to let go of him. I know i've hurt him in these past few weeks but he hurt me by cheating on me. I still loved him though, i couldn't help it. I've never felt this for anyone else before, not Jesse, not Finn, not anyone. This is how i know he's the one for me! I can't let him go! i just can't!

That's when i saw him, he was with Sam and Finn and they was crying hugging him and thats when she noticed he was waiting for a taxi to come at any minute.

"NOAH!" I screamed from across the road.

He stopped, noticing the voice and looked around until he caught his eyes on mine and his facial expression changed something I couldn't describe. He dropped his stuff and ran to me, he met me halfway.

When I got to him, I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go at all.

"Baby," Noah said looking me in the eyes hands on my cheeks kissing away my tears, "Don't cry, everything will be okay."

"It's not going to be okay without you," I said and I looked up into his hazel eyes, "Please don't leave me, please stay. I'm sorry."

"I can't I have to leave," Noah said sadly, "Why're you sorry? You did nothing wrong baby, I'm the one thats sorry… I'm so so sorry. I'll never hurt you ever again."

"You're hurting me now, your leaving me!" I cried which made Noah hug me even tighter, "I forgive you Noah, I forgive you."

"I know, baby. I know," Noah said playing with my hair like he used to do, "I have to do this, I have no choice. Believe me, if I did... I wouldn't be leaving."

I didn't understand why did he **have **to leave? Maybe it's in the letter Quinn mentioned?

"I love you Noah, I'll wait for you, i will. You got to skype me everyday," I said and before i knew it i was crying again, i didn't want to let him go, "Please don't let me go, i won't let you go, ever."

"Good, 'cos if you do... i'm gonna have to fight for you," Noah said and i looked up and that's when i realised that Noah Puckerman hisself was crying,"Marry Me, Rach?" He blurted out.

Shock, surprise came over me. I didn't know what to say. I loved him, i did and i **knew **he was the one, no matter if i'm in new york and he's in Ohio or LA.. i'll always love him and i couldn't care less. This is the guy i want to marry.

"Yes! Ofcourse! I love you, so much." I said before kissing him passionatly.

"We'll just keep it to ourselves,"Noah said smiling,"until I get back. I love you."

Just at that moment, Maria Puckerman Noah's Mum shouted from the door,"Noah! Your Taxi's here!"

Noah turned to me,"Looks like i gotta go, My Princess but i'll be back for you."

I smiled in my tears,"And i'll be waiting right here, Prince Charming." I held his hand, like people do in movies which is romantic until it was time to let go.

I sat down on the grass crying my eyes out, hugging myself and waving goodbye to Noah but even though Noah had comforted me, i still couldn't stop crying, it was like someone had ripped apart of me out and i couldn't live without it, but i had to. Noah wanted me to and besides, we'll skype every night.

Sam sat down next to me and tried to comfort me but it wasn't the same.

'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray: **Got a crying Rachel here, she's lucky she's my best friend.

**Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Guessing this has something to do with Puckerman? I'm on my way.

**Quinn Fabray: **She just read the letter and she's crying even more now she knows everything. I feel so sorry for her. :(

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys need to tell me why he left I don't even know.

**Quinn Fabray: **Hmm I will do :) get your ass here Kurt! Your her best friend too, bring Blaine if you have to, you know she adores him as well.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **Sometimes I just wish I could redo everything

**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel,Tina Cohen Chang and 5 others like this.**

**Brittany Pierce: **awwww

'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Puck's POV

Noah Puckerman didn't think he'd have to say goodbye to Rachel Berry, but he had and it had been the most hardest thing to do in his life.

He didn't even plan to ask Rachel to marry him, in that moment; it felt right but when he came back, in 2-3 months he'd ask her properly with a proper ring and everything, i was grateful for the fact that Rachel had forgave him for what he had done but he'd never forgive hisself for it, even if he only did it based on his stupid father.

I hated the whole taxi ride to the airport having to go to his aunties was the most stupidest thing i've ever heard, i wish my Mum would realise that what i did was the right thing to do even if it meant that i have no college money, nowhere to go to when its the end of the year it was worth it, just to never see my Dad again.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Facebook: Private messaging between: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez:**

**Santana Lopez: **Okay so…i made a huge mistake and i'm so sorry, like seriously i am. I regretted it the instant i woke up the next morning, like so so sorry. i miss you, tho and i wish we were best friends like we used to be. i'm SO sorry:(. like i never say that, but i am. xo

**Rachel Berry: **It's okay but i'm sorry too.

**Santana Lopez: **Why the hell are you sorry?

**Rachel Berry: **I held a grudge too long even though i knew how sorry you were i missed you lots and i shouldn't have done it alright? I was just hurt and i'm sorry.

**Santana Lopez: **There's no reason to be sorry just cos' you were hurting.

**Rachel Berry: **Well, i am sorry alright? friends again?

**Santana Lopez: **Definitely baby ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Haha

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Rachel Berry: **You guys should like stop freaking out about me, i'm fine espicially with my people **Quinn Fabray , Kurt Hummel , Blaine Anderson **:)

**Quinn Fabray,Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this**

**Quinn Fabray: **well, i try ;D

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't need to try

**Blaine Anderson: **Rachel loves me

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **pffft

**Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **im sad now

**Rachel Berry: **thought so, good.

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt hates you, now.

**Kurt Hummel: **Ignore him, i do not.. he's jel ;o

**Blaine Anderson: **IN YOUR DREAMS. :(

**Kurt Hummel: **I have you so i dont need to dream or be jel baby. xo

**Rachel Berry: **lovebirds get a room ok

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Blaine Anderson: **it's time to think about our futures. thought i'd say that, i'm random.

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez and 4 others like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **for once in my life everythings fine and can go back to the way it was haha :) bitchez, im back.

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce and 6 others like this**

**Quinn Fabray: **glad to hear that.

**Rachel Berry: **Me too

**Santana Lopez: **:)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans: **everything is crap without my best mate!

**Kurt Hummel,Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Quinn Fabray and 5 others like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **awww this is like the sweetest thing, i can't believe Puck's really gone?

**Rachel Berry: **He'll be back in a couple of months.

**Lia Farrow: **I know it must suck :(

**Rachel Berry: **It already does, real bad.

**Sam Evans: **i know how you're feeling Rachel, except for the whole in love thing...

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah..Yeah

**Sam Evans likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **im awwwing at everything

**Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**


	19. Chapter 19

Glee goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck

**I Don't own anything, at all.**

Chapter19.

**Inbox: participants: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.**

**Noah Puckerman: **I miss you baby x

**Rachel Berry: **I miss you more, I read your letter… made me cry but I understand... I can't believe your mum would do that though xoxo

**Noah Puckerman: **Well, she thinks I did the wrong thing truth is I did the right thing babe xx

**Rachel Berry: **i know ... I miss you like mad though :( wish you were here xoxox

**Noah Puckerman: **me too baby, I got to look after my cousins so I'll talk to you later princess? xx

**Rachel Berry: **you have no choice, love you xox

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **I'm a girl on a mission ;)

**Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **Does anyone else wonder what this means or is it just me?!

**Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **me too ;) Rachel, inbox me ok. haven't talked since Puckerman left. xo

**Kurt Hummel: **That's because she's been cuddled up in her bedroom watching musicals, am I right Rachel or am I right? ;) xx

**Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **You're actually SO right, Kurt! How do you know me so well?

**Kurt Hummel: **girl, we have the same brain. I think I'd know what you'd be doing...

**Mercedes Jones: **^ True meaning: he does the same thing with a broken heart.

**Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **I always wondered why when I wanted to sort an argument I had with him, he would avoid me… KURT HUMMEL!

**Kurt Hummel: **I do NO such thing... :O

**Rachel Berry: **Explains a lot, Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones likes this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **Wondering how this convo changed from the mission thing hmm... KURT!?

**Kurt Hummel: **~hides~ everyone's after me, Blaine! ;P

**Blaine Anderson Likes this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **And what do you want me to do? Be your partner in crime? no can do sweetie ;)

**Santana Lopez likes this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Why am I not involved in this weird but awesome conversation?

**Rachel Berry: **Because you're a weirdo... and an idiot... :)

**Santana Lopez: **Exactly why I should be joined in this weird but awesome conversation...just like me.

**Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: **Kurt Hummel, stop liking comments and stop hiding, were all after you. ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Yes Mr. and you know for a fact I could find you in a minute because I'm a ninja.

**Quinn Fabray: **...wondering why the hell Santana is comparing herself to a ninja?

**Santana Lopez: **Because I'm cool, why you questioning my ninja skills?! FABRAY.

**Quinn Fabray Likes this.**

**Rachel Berry: **This status has totally gone off the topic to how it originally started

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **I'm a douche

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Brittany Pierce and 4 others like this.**

**Sam Evans: **hell yes

**Santana Lopez: **hell Naw

**Sam Evans: **hell yes bitch!

**Santana Lopez: **;)

**Quinn Fabray: **holy fuck... ;D

**Rachel Berry: **hey you b1tch3s

**Santana Lopez: **I hate you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Seems to me that Berry and Lopez has swapped accounts for a while aw shit

**Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **'Course we have. *rolls eyes*

**Kurt Hummel: **definitely Rachel!

**Rachel Berry: **No we haven't. I'm still watching my musicals and crying over Puckerman ;).

**Santana Lopez: **No I'm not ^^

**Kurt Hummel: **HA! So you have...

**Santana Lopez: **No.

**Rachel Berry: **cut the crap Berry and tell the truth. Yes we have Kurt. ;) Pretty fucking amazing reading her and Puck's Inbox's!

**Kurt Hummel,Quinn Fabray and 4 other people like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **I HATE YOU SANTANA, INTERESTING TO READ YOURS AND PUCK'S TOO...as well as Brittany, you have quite a few favors don't you…

**Brittany Pierce likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **I will come and haunt you little miss!

**Santana Lopez: **You'd have to find me first.

**Rachel Berry: **Damn bitch.

**Santana Lopez: **You can get off my profile now; as I'm going to get off yours. :)

**Rachel Berry: **but I'm having so much fun...gr woman.

**Santana Lopez: **;) what can I say…

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Noah Puckerman: **alone time, yeee

**Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **will you be sexting Berry I guess?

**Noah Puckerman: **Nothing to do with you what we talk about.

**Santana Lopez: **Well, I know half the stuff you guys talk about... lol.

**Noah Puckerman: **how is this?

**Santana Lopez: **Blame it on the Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **she's a bitch

**Santana Lopez: **no swearing woman

**Quinn Fabray: **mature much

**Noah Puckerman: **people have missed me...I see

**Santana Lopez: **definitely Rachel

**Noah Puckerman: **lovely Lopez

**Rachel Berry: **Hands of my man, people! He's taken! xx

**Sam Evans: **alone time and you spending it messaging girls? Wow, plain fucking wow. Mail me dude, I have something to tell you!

**Santana Lopez: **Evans is up to something

**Quinn Fabray: **pfftt.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Mercedes Jones: **lololol I'm so bored this weekend, help me

**Artie Abrams,Lia Farrow,Sam Evans and 4 others like this.**

**Lia Farrow: **I'm not doing anything, could hang out if you want? x x

**Mercedes Jones: **sure thing, mall or something? xx

**Lia Farrow: **I LOVE shopping! x

**Mercedes Jones: **Well there we go then all sorted shopping it is :) can't wait xx

**Lia Farrow and Kurt Hummel like this.**

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Blaine Anderson: **Chocolate milkshake... just what I needed! :)

**Kurt Hummel,Lia Farrow,Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **share it with me! ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **of course honey...

**Kurt Hummel: **You've just drank it all, haven't you?

**Blaine Anderson: **Nooo...

**Kurt Hummel: **think you have, darling.

**Blaine Anderson: **ALRIGHT. IT WAS TOO CHOCOLATEY, STOP JUDGING ME! D;

**Kurt Hummel: **CHOCOLATE ICECREAM. yayayayay

**Blaine Anderson: **someone's trying to make me jealous

**Kurt Hummel: **oh and who would that be? possibly someone that is wanting revenge on you.

**Blaine Anderson: **maybe...

**Kurt Hummel: **I thought so.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray: **Shopping time with the girls, as long as i got yous(Y)..xo

**Rachel Berry,Kurt Hummel,Santana Lopez and 5 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **aw cutie!

**Santana Lopez: **'Berry, you look so fucking hot in them red panties ;)'

**Noah Puckerman likes this**

**Rachel Berry: **Never in my life am I ever going to let you on my Facebook ever again!

**Santana Lopez: **Excuse me but you read mine&Britt's inbox which by the way... IS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE

**Rachel Berry: **And so are mine and Puckermans... but go tell the whole world shall I tell yours and Britts? I'm sure you wouldn't want me to tell everyone about your favors ;)

**Santana Lopez: **i turned Berry into this, lol

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Noah Puckerman: **I miss you guys ha-ha, most of all I miss my Rachel, love you so much baby! xxx

**Rachel Berry: **I love you and I miss you too:)you'll have to Skype me later if you're aloud baby bo x

**Noah Puckerman: **yes i shall ;) xxxx

**Quinn Fabray: **wish I had a love like this. That would last anyway…

**Santana Lopez: **chick, think we need a talk later...okay?'xox

**Quinn Fabray: **hmmmm

**Rachel Berry: **involve me in this

**Santana Lopez: **no bitch it's between me and Quinny bitch here

**Santana Lopez: **jks

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**#GLEE#GLE#EGLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GGF**

**STORY MODE**

Quinn's POV

I was hanging with Santana and Rachel, but only them as they were the only girls I could really trust.

"So, Shit's going on with you and Trouty?" Santana asked as she began to heat the popcorn in the microwave as we had just been shopping.

"Nothing's going on. He hates me and it's clear he doesn't want to speak to me or even sort any of it out."

"You need to show him who you really are, Q. Just like B here did, you know?"

That suddenly brought Rachel's attention, "I did what to Sam now?"

"You did nothing to Sam, dumb face. I mean, with Puckerman the whole you show him shit."

She looked even more confused, "Sure thing except I don't think I even realized I was doing that but if that's what you call it."

"Yes it's what I call it," Santana said opening the microwave and picking up the popcorn, "Make him jealous, make him hurt as much as you're hurting now. Alright? That's the way this shit should happen."

"Kay, San. If that's what you think." I said smiling before taking a popcorn from the box.

"Can we please get a move on and watch a movie? I mean that is why we've got the popcorn, right?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Alright, B. Calm the frick' down, we're coming. What you guys wanna watch?"

I sighed, I can't pick between the last song or the notebook, i wanted to watch something so sad that would make me cry and it had to be one of them. The last song, I think?!

"How about the last song? That movie never fails to make me cry." I said smiling and waiting for the others to answer.

They both nodded at to what I was saying, as I went and tried to find out where the dvd was, I realized that that film is what I made Sam watch when we was together and maybe this is why it makes me cry every time I watch it, I didn't know but what I do know is that I can't let Sam Evans stop me from doing whatever I wanted to do in my life, he wasn't in my life anymore therefore I should move on and get over him.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Inbox: Private Participants between Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans**

**Noah Puckerman: **you need to tell her man, before you lose her.

**Sam Evans: **I should never have let her go but, I think she's already moved on Puck. Maybe I should..

**Noah Puckerman: **don't give up on her, look what happened with me and Rachel... were happy as ever and back together.

**Sam Evans: **but look how that turned out, you're halfway the city from her!

**Noah Puckerman: **yeah and it proves our love is real, long distance relationships are a test man, to see how love travels. 'my auntie told me...

**Sam Evans: **think that's the most romantic and cutest thing you've ever said hahhaa!

**Noah Puckerman: **tell anyone and I'll kill you

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE


	20. Chapter 20

Gleeks are back. Rachel B. & Puck

**A/N. Enjoy and review**

Chapter 20 - tough times.

**Noah Puckerman: **It's not that bad down here to be honest… enjoying the time at the moment.

**Santana Lopez,Finn Hudson,Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans and 4 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **aw isn't that sweet, don't plan on moving there or Rachel will go batshit crazy and we don't want that.

**Noah Puckerman likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: **yeah, I can't have that. Don't worry San, I'm not moving anywhere.

**Santana Lopez: **There's no way I'd worry, you must be dreaming. I'm only looking out for Rachel dude!

**Noah Puckerman: **Sure San, Sure.

**Santana Lopez: **omg I should have never commented on this, I've given you the wrong impression :-/

**Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray like this**

**Noah Puckerman: **your best friends agree with me!

**Santana Lopez: **gahh omg, I hate my best friends :-(

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans: **Well, my Saturday is spent doing obviously nothing at all.

**Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson and 3 others like this**

**Finn Hudson: **Get yourself out mate.

**Sam Evans: **can't mate. There's obvs nothing to do…

**Finn Hudson: **come round mine and we'll play video games like old times whaya think mate?

**Sam Evans: **be weird without Puck, but sure, be there in latest 20 mins

**Finn Hudson: **alright

**Sam Evans: **haha

#glee#glee#glee#glee#gleeglee#glee

-story mode-

Rachel's POV

I waited for Noah to come on Skype; my plan was working so far. I was spending a lot of times with Noah's Mother and his sister, trying to make her think different of her son. Maybe hoping that she'll shorten his time at his auntie's because I really miss him. I really want to hug him, cuddle him and kiss him. Oh god, how I wish he was here.

I decided to send him a message.

**[Rachel-Noah]**

_**i miss you baby. Coming on Skype? -R*x**_

I smiled and waited for him to reply, he makes me feel so special.

**[Noah-Rachel] **

_**Okay can't be on long though babe busy today -N**_

I grinned; he's only going on Skype just for me that is so romantic.

There was suddenly a notification on my Facebook I clicked onto it to check it.

**Inbox- participants: Lia Farrow and Rachel Berry:**

**Lia Farrow: **hey Rach, I need to talk to you, it's about Jake.

**Rachel Berry: **what's up?

**Lia Farrow: **do you think he'd keep something from me? I mean, like couples are supposed to tell you everything aren't they? But when I'm with Jake... everything seems so different like he's hiding something from me but I don't know what. He won't be honest with me.

**Rachel Berry: **well, Lia the only way you're going to get through to him is if you be honest with him and tell him what you're feeling. You'll feel better after :) got to talk to you later, let me know how it goes. :) x

#GLEE#

My Skype kept bleeping as there was a video call from Noah. I grinned before accepting it.

"Hi Noah! How have you been? I miss you so much!"

"Hey babe. I'm fine what about you? I miss you too, I wish I could snog your face off, specially that ear. Your special spot."

I started to go red, oh god oh god! This is how i always get when i start to be embarrassed or blush or whatever.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"I am certainly NOT blushing."

"You are, babe. It's hot and it's cute."

I smiled,"I wish you could cuddle me. I wish you were here with me right now whenever i need you."

Noah sighed,"Me too. I miss you like so fucking mad, it's unreal. There's like lots of girls here tryin' to hit on me and it's disgusting, absoloutely disgusting and that's a first for me to say that!"

I laughed,"I really can't wait for you to come back, when do you come back by the way?"

"It's at least another month or 2 away babe," I sighed, "I know babe how you're feeling cause' i feel the same way but it'll go by. Alright babygirl?"

I nod and then i look at the time, Santana'll be coming any minute now, oh well she can wait for now.

"I wish i could stay on here forever."

"No, more like i wish you were right here next to me forever. Sad that you're not." I said looking down not pleased.

Noah laughed and then I heared someone shout from downstairs,"Noah Puckerman! Get you're ass down here! You've left Ali on his own!"

"Holy shit, look babe... I got to go, i'll text you later alright babe?"

"Alright, i love-" It was too late he already called the video off and didn't even bother to tell me he loved me, but he was busy so it's understanding,"you." I finished off before texting Santana.

**[Rachel-Santana]**

_**not really in the mood to go shopping now San, not feeling too well. Sorry maybe another day.-R***_

After I had sent her a text I headed upstairs and lyed down while I thought about everything, 2 months seemed like an eternity away.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez: **lovely! Plans have changed... well stuff it, off to Rachel's house to see what's up with her! She's never ill!

**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 3 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **let us all know will you please :) x

**Santana Lopez: **sure thing Hummel :)

**Kurt Hummel: **thank you Lopez :) x

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Quinn Fabray: **day out with the Mum for once:)aww...love my mum!

**Santana Lopez,Artie Abrams,Sam Evans and 4 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **have fun while I'm at Rachel's trying to get her ass up. Something's up with her.

**Quinn Fabray: **are you even at her house yet?

**Santana Lopez: **well, no but I'm psychic so thats what she's doing.

**Quinn Fabray: **Sure San:)you do make me laugh!

**Santana Lopez: **it's my job baby

**#glee#glee#glee#glee#**

**Kurt Hummel: **It's so cold, I'm freezing my ass off. Literally

**Blaine Anderson,Brittany Pierce,Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this**

**Brittany Pierce: **YOUR ASS IS OFF? Go to the hospital sweetie!

**Kurt Hummel: **Britt... I'm not being serious! It's a saying what people say... y'know?

**Brittany Pierce: **but you said literally?!

**Kurt Hummel: **like I said... a thing what people say?

**Brittany Pierce: **Well those people shouldn't say them then. It's not nice.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Santana Lopez: **I come to Rachel's to see her in bed and refusing to get up. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?

**Kurt Hummel,Quinn Fabray,Artie Abrams and 4 others like this**

**Quinn Fabray: **aww, she was all fine this morning! What could have changed?

**Santana Lopez: **I don't even know! She claims she's ill but she never gets ill unless it's serious and it doesn't look serious...

**Kurt Hummel: **tell her you're about to call an ambulance and she should freak out.

**Santana Lopez: **Great idea, going to do that right now.

**Santana Lopez: **well, I did it. Turns out she did freak out ;) thank you so much Kurt, I now know the real reasons she's all in bed and I plan to sort this shit out.

**Kurt Hummel: **why is that?

**Santana Lopez: **I'd tell you but she doesn't want anyone knowing, she didn't even want me knowing but you know me...always have to get it out of people;-)

**Kurt Hummel: **okay honeybeee:*

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Quinn Fabray: **I've had such a good and crazy day! Met some weird but absolutely crazy people! :')

**Santana Lopez,Kurt Hummel,Robert Boyle and 4 others like this**

**Robert Boyle: **Am I one of those crazy people? bloody ell'

**Quinn Fabray: **I can actually memorize your British accent, you've got to teach me it! & yes you are bloody crazy

**Robert Boyle: **I shall have to be your tutor and learn you ;) hope you are okay from earlier sweetie x

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm fine, just you know upset having to see that in my face but really, it's gave me a great gesture to move on :)

**Robert Boyle: **Good, I hope you find someone better and who will treat you with respect!

**Quinn Fabray: **thank you so much again, Robert :)

**Santana Lopez: **Ya better freaking mail me right now bitch.

**Quinn Fabray: **bit busy, talk later x

**Santana Lopez: **You better not be lying to me! I've already had someone lie to me today, don't be another one! What are you really doing?

**Quinn Fabray: **Calm it San, I'll inbox u ok. x

**Santana Lopez: **ok biatch ;)

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans: **Had such a great day with **Finn Hudson **and **Sarah Mitchell **turned out to be an entertaining day! (Didn't know Finn had such a hot cousin :P)

**Finn Hudson, Sarah Mitchell, Artie Abrams and 3 others like this.**

**Finn Hudson: **hahahaha, lol more like you had a more entertaining day!

**Sam Evans; **now now don't lie

**Sarah Mitchell: **omg what is Finn trying to say

**Sam Evans: **don't know, he's a little mad...

**Sarah Mitchell: **can tell, had a good time tho, hope everythings okay x

**Sam Evans: **yesssss x

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Mercedes Jones: **I actually love **Matt Rutherford, **I'm ill and he comes over to help me get better, I love you babyboy!:)

**Rachel Berry,Matt Rutherford,Santana Lopez,Mike Chang and 4 others like this**

**Matt Rutherford: **I love you too! xxxx

**Rachel Berry: **SO adorable :) xo

**Mercedes Jones: **Thank you so much Rachel :)

**Rachel Berry: **only saying what is clearly true :)

**'#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**-STORY MODE-**

Noah's POV

I stared at the screen of Rachel singing 'I love you' by Avril Lavigne. I really did miss her... I missed her so much that the first moment she started singing, i started to cry. I never cry, but i cried for her. She's really something.

"Noah... what's wrong?" My Auntie said coming in to the room and sitting next to me.

"I miss her. I really fucking miss her too much. I don't want to miss her, I want to see her and i don't think being in a webcam is helping any more." I admitted finally, i've wanted to say it for ages but i just couldn't.

"Aw, sweetie! You should have said sooner, i never thought this type of thing would get you down! You've never been the one to have a girlfriend before, she's very pretty"

"She's special, she holds a place in my heart that no one can ever replace. I don't know, i even asked her to marry me before i left. I'm so scared of losing her again."

My Auntie Shenae smiled,"I'm glad someone has took your heart. I admire your relationship and of course, i don't think marriages at your age is too early i think it's romantic. Wait a minute, if you're sure that she's the one? You deffinatly want to be with her?"

"Shenae, i've never been so sure in my life." I said

Shenae got up and left the room for a minute then she came back in after a couple of minutes with a small box,"I want you to have this. It was your late Grandma's she'd love you to have this for Rachel if she were here, it's her old engagement ring. It means so much, so i hope you are honestly sure about this?"

"Are you sure Shenae? I mean... i know this means so much and i don't want to have to take it-"

"I'm sure now i think it's time for you to pack"

"What do you mean? I don't leave for another 2 months left."

"You've had enough time here to teach you a lesson although, in my opinion i didn't think you needed to learn a lesson, i honestly think you did the right thing." Shenae said smiling,"Oh i almost forgot here's something else." She said passing me an envelope.

I looked at her confused, why was she giving me an envelope? I opened the envelope and there was 1,000 dollars.

"What are you doing Shenae? You can't give me this."

"I can. I know for a fact you took that money you gave to your Dad out of your college saving and it's obvious your girlfriend is going to get somewhere. You need to be at that somewhere, you can't bare being without her. Take it, honestly. It's fine."

"Thanks Shenae, i love you"

"I love you too; now stop being silly and get packing."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLE#EGLEE#GLEE

**Rachel Berry: **People change memories don't:3:3.

**Santana Lopez: **Some people change for the good of them

**Rachel Berry: **I know, like Quinn... x x

**Santana Lopez: **sometimes, me too...

**Rachel Berry: **yes

**Santana Lopez: **even you baby :*

**Rachel Berry: **I guess

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#**

**Quinn Fabray: **When you're on Skype with **Robert Boyle **and he brings up the people on my Facebook... well at least I know who not to introduce you to, right Rob :)

**Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen Chang,Mike Chang and 4 others like this**

**Robert Boyle: **INTRODUCE ME TO THE PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE, BE VERY INTERESTING BABY.

**Santana Lopez: **Introduce him to me yeeeyee baby

**Robert Boyle: **No don't Quinny

**Santana Lopez: **You're not even dating yet you have nicknames...wowowowowowowowow

**Quinn Fabray: **Shut up Santana... friends can have nicknames y'know you want to try it sometime

**Santana Lopez: **Yes Minnie, I will do... see what I did their baby xoxoxo

**Quinn Fabray: **yes and I don't like it.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

~END OF CHAPTER 20~

**A/N. Next chapter is a chapter no one has ever seen before! I hope you will all enjoy, I love you all and don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Glee goes Facebook. Rachel B. & Puck

**A/N. I'm going to finish this story real soon, maybe up to chapter 30 or less (depends how it all goes). Wondering if you'd want a sequel maybe as there in college or not? I don't know, up to you! Let me know in a review.**

Chapter 21 – surprise

**Rachel Berry:** shopping with the wonderful Santana Lopez wish me luck…

**Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 4 others like this**

**Santana Lopez:** you love me baby!

**Rachel Berry:** of course I do

**Santana Lopez:** :* xoxox

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Quinn Fabray:** today is going to be awesome, I tell you. C;

**Robert Doyle, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and 4 others like this.**

**Santana Lopez:** With the Robert Doyle dude…aw cuties

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry:** ^^ NEXT WE'LL BE HEARING ABOUT THEM GETTING MARRIED HARRHARRR xD

**Robert Doyle:** wow, they're overreacting abit? We're only friends Jesus Christ.

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray**: I know right, they're weirdoes, I don't see how I fit in with them…. :/

**Robert Doyle:** oh well I do about that Quinny, sorry but you are a weirdo x

**Quinn Fabray:** cheeky x

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Santana Lopez:** When you're in a shop and Rachel sees a dress she loves but instead of buying it, she's stood there looking at it. Crazy bitch

**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and 5 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** that's my girl!

**Santana Lopez:** Omg I'm not a patient girl, I swear I'm just going to buy the dress for her in a minute but I have a feeling she'll still be standing there, I'll drag her by ear

**Kurt Hummel:** Hahaha, buy her it then drag her by the ear

**Santana Lopez:** will do, Hahaha… this is going to be incredible x

**Kurt Hummel:** let me know how it goes

**Santana Lopez:** will do

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans:** When you watch the person you love, love someone else and that's when you realise you can't let go.

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce and 3 others like this.**

**Noah Puckerman:** Mail me man. I've got something to tell you and like seems like you do too

**Sam Evans likes this**

**Sam Evans:** right mate

**Santana Lopez:** SAMMY, INBOX ME MY BOY

**Sam Evans:** Sure thing, Satan…why not-.-

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**Sam Evans,** subject: **my status.** Participants: **Noah Puckerman** and **Santana Lopez.**

**Sam Evans:** I'm not over Quinn, and I thought I was. But, now she's been hanging around with that jerk, and I don't know it's like my feelings never changed. I just didn't realise them. I love her. :/

**Noah Puckerman:** play it cool, if she still loves you she can't be with anyone else, and she knows it. And I'm pretty 100% sure she ducking loves you

**Santana Lopez:** Puckerman, may I just say shut up. You have obviously no history on sorting relationships out. I think that Quinn is starting to like this Robert guy, she's starting to like him more than she should. Why I know this: she's told me. But of course, she's still in love with you Sam! It takes a while, if you haven't noticed, to get over someone you've been in love with. From past experiences, I would know. I suggest you talk to her, or if you rather like to play games, flaunt that Sarah girl in her face, use her. ( If Sarah will let you, that is )

**Sam Evans:** I don't want to play any more games with her, so… I'll go with the other suggestion. Thanks guys what did you want to speak to me about Puck?

**Noah Puckerman:** I can't say it with San here, dude!

**Santana Lopez**: oh please, just say it bitch.

**Noah Puckerman:** keep your mouth shut then Lopez?

**Santana Lopez:** of course, I will!:* who do you think I am Puckerman? (PS I WILL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT, IF IT' IS WORTH KEEPING MY MOUTH SHUT)

**Sam Evans:** spit it out-.-

**Noah Puckerman:** I'm coming back; I'm on my way home.

**Sam Evans:** But I thought you weren't coming back until another 2 months?

**Noah Puckerman:** I wasn't, but my trip got cut short. And I need you guys to not tell Rachel, because I need you guys to do me a favour.

**Santana Lopez:** what do you want?!

**Noah Puckerman:** I need you guys to, like, get Rachel to breadsticks or whatever. I've got a surprise for her… yes another surprise from me coming back XD

**Santana Lopez:** definitely in on this you got my back Puck!

**Sam Evans**: And mine!

**Noah Puckerman: **Thanks guys

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

[ the next day ]

**Quinn Fabray: **Think I've came down with something, in bed resting because I just do not feel up to doing anything at all. Bed for me with hot chocolate and Movie day:3

**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Robert Doyle and 4 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: **Aww get better soon Quinn! I'd come round but I don't want to catch it and plus, Santana's kind of captured me. :o

**Santana Lopez and Sam Evans like this**

**Santana Lopez: **I've done no such thing, Rachel

**Quinn Fabray: **aww! Well have fun with whatever evil Santana has planned!

**Santana Lopez: **Thanks for the faith Quinn… appreciate it.

**Rachel Berry: **Wherever she's taking me, it's got to be a deer place as she's dressing me with these expensive clothes, wtf Santana-.-

**Santana Lopez: **Hush up and get ready girl!

**Rachel Berry:**Yes MUM!

**Santana Lopez: **Not going anywhere with that attitude woman!

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce: **Sometimes I look back at memories and wonder where it all went wrong, and in the end, I know that I fucked up. - feeling sad

**Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel and 2 others liked this.**

**Quinn Fabray: **What's wrong boo? Always here if you ever need to talk, I know I've not been around lately :/ xx

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks Quinn, I just really need someone to talk to and since the whole thing with Santana, I've not really had anyone to talk to... I'll call you xxx

**Quinn Fabray: **Aw… I could do with a talk from you anyway Britt:') I have missed you as well xxx

**Brittany Pierce likes this**

**Brittany Pierce: **I'll sing to you a good get well soon song seens as your status says your ill xxx

**Quinn Fabray: **cutie xxx

GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Sam Evans – Quinn Fabray: **I need to talk to you, can I come over?

**Quinn Fabray: **Erm, sure, but I'm ill so you might catch it, if you're willing to?

**Sam Evans: **That's fine, just needed to talk to you.

**Quinn Fabray: **Okay, Mum's out and you know where the secret key is, I'll be in my room.

**Sam Evans: **Alright, I'll be over in about 10 minutes.

**Quinn Fabray: **okay

#GLEE'GLEE'GLEE'GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**Brittany Pierce uploaded 25 photos to the album 'memories' Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez were tagged in this album. **

**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and 5 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Aw chick! What is with the sad statuses? I know we don't really speak but always here for you chicka!

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks Kurt. I appreciate it, Lord Tubbington has been trying to cheer me up for the past few months.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm so sorry Britt I feel so bad and I know you said on the call that you don't hate me but I just feel complete shit that I've made you feel like this and down, I love you to bits and I promise that I won't ever make you feel like that again when I'm better it's sleepover day for me and you!xxxxx

**Brittany Pierce: **Its fine Quinn I just miss everything, not just with you, but with Rachel and Santana I know they hate me, from the way I treated Santana and I know she said we could be friends but you know what I said on the phone Quinn xxxx

**Quinn Fabray: **talk to her beautiful, she will understand xxx

**Brittany Pierce: **I don't know, maybe xxx

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**STORY MODE – **

Rachel's POV

I sat in the car waiting for Santana to take me to wherever she'd planned. I was dressed up all nicely, and I had obviously no idea why. I was on my phone, as I flicked through Facebook, seeing that I had been tagged in three photos, I viewed them seeing a couple of me and Brittany, and then me, Britt, San and then another of me, Britt, San and Quinn… and then there were lots of just her and San. I looked down, and just wondered what had happened to make her feel this low. I mean, I know I hadn't really spoken to her because I'd felt too down to speak to her, and I hadn't realised she was feeling so down about it because the truth was, she wasn't really there for me, so I guess I was too engrossed in my own business that I forgot about Brittany.

I sighed, looking over at Santana as she was driving; she would always refuse to speak about the situation about her and Brittany. I don't know why, I mean she knows she can trust me.

"San, I er… I think we've upset B-Brittany." I said looking down.

"I've seen her status, she's feeling regret. It's okay, she'll be fine." Santana replied, I knew she was trying not to focus on the real reason.

"Have you not seen the photos she's just uploaded? I feel… like I should talk her… I feel like I've betrayed her. What have I done? I should talk to her…"

"No, not yet," Santana said turning to look at me for a moment, before looking back, "After tonight. Just tonight is a good night, I don't want you feeling down tonight, tonight is a good night. Just wait until after tonight, I promise we will sort it out after."

I sighed, before agreeing with Santana but I just couldn't help but think about how I'd betrayed her.

I couldn't think anything else, as Santana ushered me in breadsticks, leaving me at the door, she claimed she'd follow me in, she just had to call someone, and that our table was at table 24.

I walked in, looking for table 24 when it felt as if my heart had stopped. There, sat Noah, in front of me, was this all planned?

"N-Noah!"

"Baby!" Noah said, standing up before coming to hug me and give me a kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you! oh my god, I thought you weren't supposed to come back for another 2 months at least."

"I wasn't, but my auntie had a heart to heart and well, she couldn't bear for me to be without you, the love of my life." Noah smiled, looking down at me.

I stood there, about to sit down and order, when he got down on one knee, he had a rose in his hand, he was too sweet!

"Now, Rachel, I promised you before I left, that I'd do this properly, and I am doing this properly, I love you so much, I've always loved you and I always will, you are the only girl I've truly loved. And I'm not saying we have to get married right away, but after we've settled in New York together, I want to marry you. You're all I see in my future, you're all that matters…" He said opening the box to find a big platinum diamond, oh my god! This was amazing, "So what do you say, Rachel? You want to put up with me for the rest of your life? Marry me?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, I loved him too bits and I'd marry him any day but he was just too damn sweet.

"Well, hurry up Berry, he looks too nervous." Santana laughed from the back of me.

"Y-Yes, of course I will Noah! I love you!" I said before I was engulfed in a hug and kisses from Noah.

I heard all the cheers people gave us, before we both sat down and ordered while I stared at the diamond on my finger. Santana congratulated the both of us, before deciding it was time for her to leave.

Santana's POV

I sat in my car, looking at Brittany's profile of the statuses she'd put on, looking through all the pictures of me and her and couldn't help but crying. I wasn't over her, but she just couldn't understand the fact that she hurt me, I felt like I was broken without her, but I felt as if if I forgave her, she'd only hurt me again.

I didn't know what to do.

But I had to talk to someone, I needed advice. Someone that understood.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

[THE NEXT DAY]

**Rachel Berry:**I'm so glad I have my Noah back spending the whole day with him today, his friends can have him tomorrow, I love my man lots:3

**Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans and 4 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel: **so happy you guys are back together sweetie! He makes you so happy xx

**Santana Lopez:** as long as my girl is happy is all that matters xx

**Brittany Pierce:** happy for you Rach xx

**Rachel Berry:** Britt call me later! I need to talk to you and thanks everyone appreciate it all xxx

**Santana Lopez:** should do ahah xx

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**Lia Farrow: **All these silly little arguments do make me feel down

**Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Jake Piers and 4 others like this**

**Santana Lopez: **Need anyone to talk to? Inbox me if needed, kind of need to talk to you anyway

**Lia Farrow:** okay I'll inbox you now, I do need someone to talk to actually just sometimes I feel like I have absolutely no one

**Santana Lopez: **I know how that feels :/

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**INBOX: participants between Santana Lopez and Lia Farrow:**

**Lia Farrow: **Hello beautiful, how are you doing? What's up?xx

**Santana Lopez:** I just wanted to know… how you forgave Jake? I just…if you've seen Brittany's latest updates you'll know why I'm feeling like this, well ive been feeling like it for a while actually. I just want to forgive her and go back to how it used to be, but I just can't when I think or see her, all I can think of is what she did to me, how she betrayed me with my cousin :/ am I going crazy? I see you and Jake and you seem so happy and I just I don't know xx

**Lia Farrow:** I know how you feel, its how I felt. I asked for Jake's explanation of it all, and I know it's not exactly an excuse but I understood where he was coming from. You know? And even though it still kills me thinking of him with someone else, I love him and I'll always love him. I feel as if he's the only person I can be with, just talk to Britt and see her view of how things went off. Hope everything goes well xx

**Santana Lopez:** thanks, I'll try that. Anyway, what's up with your status? X

**Lia Farrow:** silly little arguments with Jake, about the future, I just… he's older than me, he's graduating this year and I'm not until next year and I just…I don't know. It's stupid really xx

**Santana Lopez:** it's not stupid when it comes to love, explain I may be able to help xx

**Lia Farrow:** he just always questions me about our relationship, and it's like I don't want it to change when he goes, he wants to go to LA and I want to try the long distance relationship thing but I guess he doesn't, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him, not yet, it feels like I've only just got him after everything with Megan as well :S I don't know what to do xx

**Santana Lopez:**tell him everything you've told me, he should understand and if he doesn't, I'll have to have words with him the douche always here if ever need to talk boo. Xxx

**Lia Farrow:** thanks gorgeous:Dmeans a lot xx

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**A/N. Hope you liked this chapter, the chapter no ones ever seen before! Review! I love ya''ll xxx**


End file.
